Aníron
by heysakuya
Summary: “Love wishes for immortality.”-Adler... Why was Voldemort so adamant on attaining immortality? Maybe the Dark Lord had once known the bitter sweetness of love, after all.TR/OC, DH compliant, LOTR references, M for future M/F lemons, dub-con, slighty OOC.
1. The Road to Hell is Paved

**Aníron**

**(I desire)**

**(A Harry Potter Fanfiction)**

_**AN:**__ Ok so this is my very first shot at writing fanfiction, I noticed there weren't a lot of Tom Riddle Jr. fics out there, and most of them were slash fics. (Not that I dislike slash, I just can't write it.) So I decided to go with an OC as the love interest, it is a sort of crossover with LOTR, but since it really doesn't contain any of the original characters from those books, only mentioned in passing, I figured I could get away with posting it here. Let me know if you disagree. __**It is rated M for future lemons, so beware**__… below each chapter is an upload of the featured song, feel free to download and enjoy. I love constructive criticism so please if you feel so inclined to leave a comment, just remember that this is my first. I use a lot of Sindarin in this fic, and have used the program Dragon Flame and the website Arwen-Undomiel(dot)com for most of the translations, although, I'm not a linguistic so forgive my mistakes. Translations will be listed below each chapter. Sorry, I hate long A/Ns, my apologies, it will be my last long one, I promise! _

_Thanks goes out to my best buddy of 18 years (geez we're old!) and beta __**Minako**__!! Love you girl!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not in any way own or make any profit from either the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings franchises/characters ... All respective rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and all respective rights to Lord of the Rings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just make their characters do naughty things. *dance puppets dance!* _

**Aníron**

O môr henion i dhú:

(From Darkness I understand the night.)

Ely siriar, êl sila.

(Dreams flow, a star shines.)

Ai! Aníron Undómiel.

(Ah! I desire Evenstar.)

Tiro! Él eria e môr.

(Look! A star rises out of the darkness.)

I 'lîr en êl luitha 'úren.

(The song of the star enchants my heart.)

Ai! Aníron.

(Ah! I desire.)

**-**_Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_

_(The Council of Elrond Assembles)_

_-Roma Ryan _

_Preformed by: Enya_

**Chapter 1- **

"**The road to hell is paved with good intentions."-** **Old Proverb**

The sun was setting in Lothlorien. The leaves rustled across the grass of the ancient Elven country. The capital had been long deserted by their inhabitants. All was quiet, almost serene except for the sounds of hurried footsteps treading across the grass.

"Im gosta," said a seemingly pretty young girl, with long straight chestnut hair, and sharp grey eyes. She eyed the area with caution. As if at any second a horrible creature might just spring out at her, a wolf, warg or even worse an orc...

_How did I even end up here? _She thought worriedly._ One second I'm following Rian and the next she's disappeared and stranded me. _The girl began to pace slowly trying not to make too much noise by crushing the leaves.

_I knew I shouldn't have followed her out into the trees, _her lips curled into a sneer. _We were safer in the city. Let's go for a walk she says! See if I ever listen to her again._

The girl known as Tathar to her people stopped and sat down in a small area devoid of leaves. She was tired of wasting her time by chasing after her vanished companion. Time trickled by slowly as she sat there waiting. She felt hungry and cold. She was annoyed with her situation, and she was obviously lost. She pondered over possible solutions. How much longer her trek back to Gondor would be? If everything had stayed the same since she went on her trip to see the lands of her ancestors.

Her friend Rian had come up with the idea of their little trip. Just to get away and see what all the fuss was about, they had heard all the tales about the elves, hobbits, and wizards. They spent a whole month traveling northwards towards Rivendell first, staying for a few days to explore the abandoned elvish ruins. Tathar learned a lot about her heritage in Rivendell and had been eager to head to Lothlorien to soak in more. They didn't travel alone of course. Tathar's older twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, named after some great uncles, accompanied them. Tathar knew better than to rely on them for help for they were waiting for the girls back at the camp they had set up.

Tathar was half Elvish. The blood that ran through her veins not only carried the linage of Isildur the Great King of Gondor, but of the Valar as well. She was a direct descendant of Aragorn and Arwen, a great granddaughter. The gifts of the Valar had jumped a few generations seemingly lost forever when her elvish kin had journeyed across the sea to the Grey Havens. She didn't quite know why the Valor had chosen her to bequeath the gifts and traits of the Elven race. Even her brothers were fully human. She was hoping that maybe this trip she had embarked on would answer some of her questions.

She understood just how different she was; how she would have certain gifts above and beyond a mere mortal. She also bore the weight of immortality and the sorrow she would one day face at the thought of her friends and family passing on.

It was roughly after nine when a noise roused her. Someone was making quite a racket walking through the leaves. Tathar stood quickly as many thoughts ran through her head. Predator or friend? Orc or Rian? Tathar hoped the sound was from her friend, and that Rian had finally come to rescue her from the droning boredom being inflicted on her. She jumped up from her seat and shouted towards the noise to get her attention.

"Rian! Tolo hi!"

Out of the thicket of trees a tall man stepped forward and approached her. He had a long graying beard, dark flowing robes and cold blue eyes, which disturbed Tathar greatly.

_He must be a wizard by the looks of those robes he's wearing..._

Tathar looked at the old man with awe and trepidation. She knew just what a wizard could do, if the stories of Saruman the White were at all true.

"Suilaid. Pedich Edhellen?" Tathar asked.

He advanced forward slowly an aura of severity around him. His eyes flat despite their color trailed the length of her. Surveying her closely he stopped only a few meters away.

"Not enough, I do speak the language of men though? Are you on your own? A lady should not be left unattended especially at night."

"Unfortunately yes, I seem to have lost my companion. We were travelling south towards Gondor when we were separated. My brothers will be looking for me by now," not wanting to be rude Tathar answered honestly. She also wanted to make it perfectly clear that there would be others looking for her.

The Wizard leaned forward and stared in her eyes, as if seeing something alarming.

"Your eyes, they have too much light in them. How odd. You say you hail from Gondor? I could swear I see Elvish in you, child. Alas it cannot be, they have all ventured away from our world and settled elsewhere."

At this comment Tathar bristled. She was used to such comments, but they never lost their sting. The way this wizard was appraising her was more than a little unsettling.

"I am Tathar of Gondor, Undomiel to my people, descendant of Aragorn Elessar and his queen Arwen. Who may you be?"

The wizard's eyes grew large at this introduction and a slight frown appeared on his face.

"Is that so… Then you are an elf descendant. In this age, yet. How very strange since it is believed that all elves have departed from this land... However, if that is true, then you don't belong here."

He leaned into Tathar, close enough to smell her sweet breath fan across his face.

"Yes I can see it in your eyes; definitely, they have a certain glow to them. Your ears look normal enough though. I wouldn't know what a half breed would look like; it's been too long since I came across an elf. How fascinating."

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he stepped back and scowled at the slender girl before him.

"You should be with your true people, across the havens. I can help you." he said with an air of solemnity.

Tathar's panicked eyes darted around her looking for any means of escape. Apparently this supposed wizard either didn't take kindly to elves or had an unhealthy attraction to them. Tathar knew she needed to get away before he got any ideas. It was at this moment; tense as it was, that Tathar's friend, Rian, stumbled out of the trees and looked between the half-elf and the wizard. Tathar's mind quickly shouted to herself that she must take flight. She began to shout at Rian to flee.

"Drego Rian! Avo acheno!" Rian began to turn her body towards the woods. Back the way she'd come. She moved slowly, painfully slow. Until Tathar, whose own took legs moved much more assuredly, wrapped her hand around Rian's upper arm and pulled her along. Both girls started running away from the wizard.

Tathar continued to sprint through the woods; Rian right behind her. She could feel the wind and branches brush against her skin leaving deep scratches in their wake. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Rian was starting to slow and that the wizard was gaining on them. She had hoped that he wouldn't pursue them. Tathar had hoped that he would lose interest in them once they'd run away. She had hoped that he was just a crazy old man, a wizard yes, but a mad one.

"Avada Kedavra!"

An eerie green light exploded from the stick he was holding outstretched and hit Rian in the back. Tathar stopped and turned to watch Rian's eyes glaze over and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Rian!?!"

Tathar skidded to a stop and ran back to her friend's side. She shook Rian, but there was no response. Rian's eyes were locked in an expression of fear as if that was the last thing she felt before the spell hit her. Tathar dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around her friend's body. She kept crying out for Rian to move; that she needed to get up and run. She heard the sound of the wizard's approach and dropped Rian to the floor and scooted back on her knees. She tried to decide whether or not to leave Rian behind, but the wizard had caught up to the pair before she could take any action.

The wizard nearly tripped over Rian's prone body on the floor, he dusted his robes off and stepped towards Tathar, who scurried across the ground. She just couldn't look away from her dear friend's face, cold, and devoid of any signs of life. She was completely horrified. Her mind was almost overtaken by the emotion. Her throat tightened as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Her body prickled all over. Tiny needles picking at her skin as a chill ran through her entire body... When she finally pried her eyes away from Rian's dull blank green eyes to look at the wizard he had a small smirk on his face.

"Don't worry girl, I'm only setting things in order, no use in crying over a useless muggle. Now this won't hurt a bit," he said the word distastefully. He spat out the word as if he couldn't stand to feel it on his tongue.

_Muggle, what's a muggle! Why would he call Rian that? _

He advanced slowly, treating Tathar as he would a skittish kitten, knowing she might just bolt for the woods at any second. He raised his wand slowly, just a plain polished wooden stick to her eyes, and started to utter an incantation. Tathar couldn't understand those words he was speaking either. For the briefest moment she wondered if maybe it was a dialect from Mordor. If it was then it was surely the blackest of magic. This made her feel even more terrified at what this man would do to her. She couldn't move. Her legs were lead weights and her feet paralyzed. She couldn't will her body to move as much as she tried.

A deep blue color emanated from his wand and hit Tathar on the side of her shoulder, she winced, waiting for the pain to come, but only felt like she was trapped in a whirlwind, a tornado perhaps. Her stomach lurched and she prayed for the spinning to stop, anything to stop the dizziness, but just as she had this very thought she slammed into the ground. She scrunched up her eyes hoping the nausea would pass quickly.

The sounds she heard around her were her first inkling that something was wrong and out of place. It was the sound of many people speaking at once, as if she was in some great hall; although she was still outside. She could still feel a light breeze on her skin. She looked around and noticed that the golden woods that had just surrounded her were cleared. The grass was cropped short and many people were scatted about. The air smelled wrong as well, not as fresh and sweet as she remembered but foul and muggy.

She saw things that her shocked mind could not comprehend. She saw people in strange clothes, women dressed in men's slacks and men wearing bright colored shirts. There were odd pieces of metal and ore moving of their own accord with people seated inside. A couple approached Tathar noticing that she was sprawled on the ground. They thought that maybe she had tripped.

"Are you ok?" an elderly gentleman asked.

A heavy set woman crouched down near…"I think she's fainted, what an odd little thing. Look at what she's wearing, like right out of a movie, don't you think Harold?"

"Yes, dear," clearly his voice was tinged with annoyance at her observation. They'd just found a girl, Tathar briefly thought, who could care how she was dressed. Harold looked up to the heavy set women. "Should we call an ambulance?"

Tathar slowly regained her senses and looked about her. She was in some kind of clearing; it was packed with people, a mass of bodies stretching out before her. She didn't know what to do. Should she ask for help? Ask where she was? What if they would bring her harm, they all looked so strange, in their brightly colored and oddly tailored clothing. She noticed a fringe of trees to the left of her; if she could just reach the trees then she might be able to hide away from view long enough to figure out what to do next. She needed the safety of solitude. The man had said something about an ambulance, she didn't know what that meant; but she didn't want to stick around and find out. She sprang to her feet and dashed toward the trees.

Bent over double she tried frantically to catch her breath. She had a stitch on her side and her legs seemed to be cramping up from all the running. She finally allowed the tears to flow freely. Dropping to the ground with her face in her hands, she sobbed. Sobbed for the friend that she was certain was dead. For all that she'd just experienced. She was sure that she was lost now, never seeing that manner of people before. Their strange appearance puzzled her. Surely she wasn't in Lothlorien anymore.

_What did that wizard do to me? _

She patted herself down, checking for any injuries, only to find the lacerations on her face and neck from the branches back in Lothlorien. Bits of leaves and debris lodged in her hair. She sighed deeply trying to calm down, her breath shaky. The sound of crunching leaves alerted her to someone else's presence. Her whole body again was rained upon by needle-like prickles. A sense of de ja vu swept over her. Her sanctuary by the edge of the woods was being invaded upon. She spun around searching with wide eyes all around her.

"Ai ennas? Tolo ed!"

A man in similar robes as the cruel wizard stepped forward with his hands outstretched, a polished wooden stick, just as the other, grasped tightly in one hand. This man was younger than the mad wizard back in the forest. He had oily jet black hair, a sharp nose, and black eager eyes. His robes were as black as night, billowing in the breeze. Raising his fingers to his mouth he advanced slowly.

"Shhhhh," he whispered to her with one bony finger raised to his pursed lips

_**AN**__: Here is the link to the song "The Council of Elrond Assembles" featuring Enya singing Aniron (Arwen and Aragorn's Theme), Enjoy!_

hxxp :// www .mediafire(dot)com / ?yzzdzcfzggu

(_delete spaces and change xx=tt)_

_It won't let me display the link correctly so I'll have to post them this way._

_Disclaimer:  
The RIAA dictates that all music downloaded should be removed after previewing for twenty-four hours. What you do with the music you collect here is your own responsibility._

_**Translations:**_

_Im gosta = I'm afraid_

_Tathar = Willow_

_Rian, Tolo hi! = Rian, Come now!_

_Suilaid. Pedich Edhellen? = Greetings. Do you speak Elvish?"_

_Drego Rian! Avo acheno! = Run Rian! Don't look back!_

_Ai ennas? Tolo ed! = Who's there? Come out! _


	2. Heartbreak and the Transfigured World

_**AN: **__Thanks goes out to the beautiful and talented, Minako, my beta. "You are a ray of sunshine… on a cloudy day!" –House M.D. Translations will be listed below. Credit to Dragon Flame Sindarin program and Arwen-Undomiel(dot)com. The link to the featured song will be below…_

_*=translations and explanations below_

_******* = change in perspective_

_**Disclaimer: **__All respective rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and all respective rights to The Lord of the Rings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just the lowly wannabe writer mooching off their greatness… Commence…_

**Chapter 2- Heartbreak and the Transfigured World**

**"Arwen's Song"**

With a sigh you turn away

With a deepening heart no more words to say

You will find that the world has changed forever

And the trees are now turning from green to gold

And the sun is now fading

I wish I could hold you closer

-_Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_

_(The Houses of Healing)_

**-**_Fran Walsh_

_Preformed by: Liv Tyler_

Tathar's eyes grew wide fearing that this man would bring her harm. What more would she have to endure? Wasn't one traumatic experience enough for one day? She edged away from the man until her back hit the trunk of a tree. It seemed she was cornered again with no chance of escape. If the man should choose to use his weapon against her she would have no way to fight him off or stop him. She clutched at the tree's rough bark. Tears began to fall from her eyes completely uncontrolled.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you, and I'm here to help you." He drawled in an almost bored voice, as if finding her in this state was a burden. Tathar would have felt insulted if she could think of anything else besides how this man could hurt her.

"Your name is Willow correct?" he asked.

Tathar's tears slowly stopped falling. What? She thought. She stared blankly at him, her panic slowly fading. He knew her name? Admittedly in the language of Westron*, but it was her name none the less.

"Is it Willow or not?" he snapped.

"Mae. Iston le?" *

*************

The man pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Here he was in the middle of Merlin knows where trying to console a young girl who can't even speak English. It was bad enough he had to deal with the brats he taught back at school. Now he had to figure out a way to lure this girl back with him to the manor without causing a scene. Alerting the surrounding muggles would not be a good idea at the moment.

He could see just how broken down she was, her face all scratched up, smudged with dirt, and her hair sticking out here and there, the silver tiara she wore was tangled in her tresses. Her dress was torn, one of the straps hanging off of her shoulder. She looked a right mess, but when she peered out at him almost pleading and he saw those grey stormy eyes he understood why his master would be interested.

Instead, the man decided to try a different approach.He offered his hand out to her, trying to be as gentle as he could. If she would just take his hand he could apparate back to Spinner's End since Malfoy Manor had anti-apparition wards placed upon it.

"Come on it's ok," he said, "I won't harm you, but we must hurry." He shook his hand slightly letting her know of his impatience. He was starting to get nervous. It would do no good if he could not get the girl to trust him enough to follow him.

"You won't hurt me?" she asked.

"So you do speak English?"

"Yes, is that what you call it here? Where am I? I was attacked, I was in Lothlorien with a friend, and then there was a man with a stick like yours and he…" Her voice sputtered for a few moments until finally she said "I think he killed my friend. Oh God!"

The sobs started again, she was visibly shaking now. Her legs gave out beneath her. The wizard caught her before she hit the ground and used the opportunity to apparate back to his home. The dizziness hit her again when they landed feet upright this time, in a small dark gloomy room. It was warm despite the dreariness of the place.

"What just happened? How did you do that?" she gasped.

"Magic," He snapped, "Now sit while I tend to your wounds."

***********

Tathar sat willingly on an old couch that was fraying around the corners. She looked at her surroundings suspiciously. The walls were a dark green color, the bookcases packed with worn books and odd knick knacks. Every table space was cluttered with parchment; in fact the whole room was cluttered.

_God, this place gives me the creeps. At least I'm out of the cold and he doesn't seem to want to hurt me. _

She was so weary when he returned into the room with a bowl of hot water. She stared blankly into the fireplace as if in a trance, the warmth of the fire keeping her calm. Breaking her trance he raised his wand to Tathar's face. She shrank back instinctively not knowing what to anticipate.

The man sighed.

"I'm going to heal you now," he said sounding annoyed. "Stay still. _Ferula_."

Several bandages were produced from his wand and she sat quietly, allowing him to tend to her wounds. The silence was starting to become awkward, well, to her at least. She had so many questions that she needed answered. In a moment of bravery she asked her first question.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" she asked quickly.

"My name is Severus. I am a wizard." He answered. "Surely you know what a wizard is, correct?" He said all this simply. Almost as if he believed she was too dumb to understand him.

"Yes," she answered, too tired for indignity. "Are you like that other wizard? The man who sent me here? I was in Lorien* with my brothers and my friend when he…I think he killed my friend Rian. " Her voice dropped off quietly unable to really come to terms with her friend's death.

"No, is that how you ended up in the park?" the greasy haired man replied. "A wizard apparated you there?"

"What's apparate? He said something in a language I didn't know and a light came out of that stick he was holding. I felt like I was in a cyclone and when I opened my eyes I was alone. Then you found me. That is all I know."

"Amazing," Severus pondered. "That he knew just when and where to find you. Wait. Did you just say Lorien*, as in Lothlorien?" he asked.

"Yes, we were there visiting."

"Impossible," he scoffed. He had finished wrapping her wounds and stood away from her. "That place doesn't exist; it's just a myth. An old myth at that. Maybe he was right?" Severus wondered aloud.

"Who was right?" Tathar asked.

Severus began to pace the room with his eyebrows knit together and his arms crossed over his chest.

"The Dark Lord, of course. He sent me out to fetch you. It seems he knew just when and where you would be, and that you would be in need of some…assistance." The greasy man said this with some disdain, and slowly Tathar had an urge to confront him. Not enough to actually do so, however, but she wanted to know more. She decided quickly that her being perceived as difficult would get her less answers.

_A Dark Lord? Oh, this cannot be good._ She felt her heartbeat speed up when what the man said began to sink in.

She could hear the blood rushing through her ears.

"But, Sauron* is gone, banished." She stammered. "My ancestors defeated him."

"Sauron? What on Earth are you talking about? That is just a legend." The greasy man took a moment to appraise her.

"Or perhaps not," he asked with the faintest trait of awe. "Could it be that you are from back then? From the beginning?" The greasy man, after appraising her for any stray wounds, swept away any trace of the tools he'd conjured with a flick of his wand.

"I think I have a lot of things to explain to you," he said, "before I take you to the manor. It would be best if you are not so lost before I present you to the Dark Lord."

Severus sat down next to her on the dingy couch. Tathar listened to his clarifications. The whole time she grew ever more wary of how her future would unfold.

**************

Tathar and Severus spent the early hours of the morning talking about her situation. How she got here, what his theories were, all about the Wizarding World and its history. Tathar was perplexed by it all. She had skipped forward thousands of years. To say she had missed a lot was an understatement. It dawned on Severus that Tathar hadn't just apparated from one place to another, but that she had shifted through time itself. The Dark Lord had told him this already, of course, but Severus had been quick to dismiss the notion as nonsensical. Whoever that wizard was back in the time of Middle Earth must have been extremely knowledgeable about magic. However, Severus believed that the time travel was just a mishap, and probably not intentional on the wizards part.

He couldn't fathom, after all, why any wizard in his right mind would try to harm the girl. She looked harmless enough. Her eyes, deeply sullen grey, shone with an almost ethereal glow to them. It was also plainly obvious that she was no mere muggle, let alone fully human. The Dark Lord had described the girl's appearance meticulously, down to the tempestuous grey color of her eyes, to the long chestnut hair with side-swept bangs. The Dark Lord had wanted no confusion on her appearance when he knew that Severus had to locate her. How the Dark Lord had even known when and where to find the girl still confounded him. Was he a seer now too? That would be disastrous. He made a mental note to inform Albus about this new development in his rapidly regaining powers.

"How do I get back?" asked Tathar, interrupting his thoughts.

"I don't think that's possible," Severus said, "You're too far into the future. Although we can transport ourselves back in time it is rare that we can go back for more than just a few days time. Time travel is unstable as it is. It would be too dangerous for you to try. Who knows when and where you would end up? You're much safer here with people who can assist you." He spoke solemnly.

"You mean I'll be stuck here….forever. I don't know anyone here, what will I do, I don't have anyone or anything. My home, my people, they're all just gone, extinct? My family, friends, they're dead now, I'm lost and alone here."

"It is going to be alright, things have already been arranged for you," Severus tried to console her. "You'll be well taken care of. You will be provided for and educated in magic. You're about four or five years behind in your schooling. You have a lot of catching up to do."

"Magic? But I don't know the first thing about what you wizards do." She seethed.

"Are you not a descendant of the elves themselves?"

"Yes but…" she stammered.

"Then you have magic flowing through you. You just don't know how to unleash it or control it for that manner. Haven't you been able to do things that you realized no one else could?"

Tathar thought for a few moments.

"Yes, I can speak to the animals and the trees. My Mother used to tell me that I inherited that idiosyncrasy from my Great-Great-Great-Grandmother, Galadriel*. I can move things without touching them. Sometimes I close my eyes and can see things before they pass. The visions can be quite startling at times. Wait, I thought wizards were different from the elves."

"We are. History states that we modern day wizards were humans that the elves felt special enough to gift them with the magic of the Valor. So it would seem that you have that gift as well, but ten-fold." He drew his lips to a thin line and looked at her, his inquiring mind working slower than usual.

"Did you just say that you're a seer? You have the second sight, but you didn't see this coming?" he questioned cynically.

"Well, the visions are subjective. I don't choose what I see or when. They just come to me, usually at the worst times. It's a little embarrassing when I'm trying to have a conversation and I just kind of zone out. Many people well, they kind of freak out a bit, they say it's unnatural, or they just think I'm a little strange and joke at how eccentric I am. Again, embarrassing."

He looked at her, not knowing what to make of the slight girl in front of him. She was obviously magical, and to have so much of it exhibited without proper training, not to mention the amount of control she already possessed, was impressive to say the least.

"Yes, that's the look I get from people when I tell them what I can do." She said sheepishly.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wasn't sure how to respond, what an empty existence. He could not imagine how if felt to have the ability to perform magic, but to have no mentor to guide and teach you on how to liberate those gifts. Yes, sad indeed.

"Come, I think it's time we head to the Manor. The Dark Lord is waiting and it isn't in our best interest to keep him waiting. He has a short temper. " Severus tried changing the subject.

**********

At this Tathar's head dropped down defeated. She did not wish to meet this Dark Lord, to be appraised by him. What if she displeased him? What would he do? Kill her? Although Tathar was a lot older than she looked, she still wasn't ready to die. She felt her life was just beginning, uncertain now maybe, but she felt she hadn't had the chance yet to really live. Now that she was trapped in a different time. She had no inkling on what to do with herself.

Although the landwas logically the same it had been altered so much by the passage of time that she couldn't recognize it. The landscapes themselves had shifted, continents moved across the seas. Where were the rolling plains of Rohan? Where were the sweet, earthy scents of the Shire and its little inhabitants that had once amused her so? The majesty of her home, the Kingdom of Gondor and its capitol Minas Tirith; where was it now? Tears rolled down her face as she thought of these things. If this is where Lothlorien once stood then this era is a sad and dreary one indeed. She wondered if back in time somewhere along her long journey if another Dark Force had corrupted the world or if it was her fellow race of man who did this to the Earth themselves. A melancholy vision indeed.

"They've violated it." She thought out loud in a daze.

"Excuse me. Who's violated what? " The professor asked.

"Arda, the Earth, it has been ravaged! What have men done to this world?" she cried out jumping to her feet. The daze over her was broken by the greasy man's question.

"I know that everything must still be such a shock to you, but we must hurry or we will both regret not going sooner." He looked at her as if she was slightly deranged. Her mood swings catching him off guard.

"What does this Dur Hir* want with me," she demanded. "How did he even know I was coming? Did he send that crazy man after me?" She was suddenly livid at the idea of a Dark Lord sending her to this forsaken and dreary time period.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest, but whatever the reason is, he is the one who is offering assistance to you. It would be foolish to not accept it!" He snapped at her, growing impatient.

"Fine!" She snapped back.

**********

He offered his outstretched arm, waiting for her to grab unto him to side apparate her to the Manor where his master was sure to be waiting. He knew the Dark Lord was waiting for her presence and he was not over exaggerating about his temper. He hated delays and was quick to deliver any number of curses to the poor lackeys who might fail him. Severus had seen his fair share of crucios and avada kadavras over the years since he had been recruited as a Death Eater. Severus Snape does not disappoint. He would hand her over as his master asked, without a second thought.

She had expected the dizzy whirl of colors this time as they apparated to the outskirts of Malfoy Manor. She swayed only slightly as they touched solid ground. She noticed the nausea seemed to be absent after this trip as well.

"It gets easier every time," she said.

He looked down at those grey almond shaped eyes and smirked slightly.

"Yes it does. Now let's hurry. We'll have to walk the rest of the way. There are protection wards all over the place." He eyed the area cautiously.

**********

He turned and led the way; up a darkened and deserted lane. High neat hedges boarded the lane. At this point Tathar had only been misplaced for a few hours and the night had not passed into daylight yet. The lane led up to a huge set of intricately patterned iron gates. The roses and vines of the iron twisting into a large letter "M". _He called this place Malfoy Manor,_ she thought, _what an odd name. _When they reached the gates her companion pulled back his left sleeve and pressed his wand into the strange mark that was spread across his arm. She was about to ask what the mark represented, but caught herself before doing so. Perhaps she didn't want to know. With a loud creak the gates slowly started to open.

When they crossed over the barrier of the wards that were set up the gates crashed closed with a deafening bang. Tathar shot into the air, startled.

"Jumpy are we?" Severus droned.

"Wouldn't you be?" she retorted with a huff while crossing her arms.

"And the day isn't over I'm afraid. The worst is coming still. If you want a word of advice I would do my best to stay calm and speak only when addressed. Do not beg or cry. He doesn't like weakness. Do whatever he says and do not dawdle. Try to hold your own, but try not to come across as defiant. I think you'll be just fine though. Why would he send me all the way to Hampstead Heath Park to fetch you if he didn't expect to keep you around?"

He didn't know what the Dark Lord had planned for her. The Dark Lord was a secretive being. Severus, however, was certain there weren't plans to harm her though. Why would the Dark Lord go through all the trouble to attain, and confine her like a precious jewel just to toss her aside later.

Severus caught her in his peripheral vision. She looked ashen. She was worried no doubt. Her eyes wide in fear or apprehension. He had the strangest compulsion to comfort her, but that wasn't his place. He had been given strict orders to pick up the package and deliver it to his Lord safely. The feeling was fleeting anyhow. She looked for the most part unharmed, the cuts on her face fading rapidly, even without further magical aid.

_It must be the Elvish in her._ Severus thought. _How remarkable. _Severus was pondering on the details he could remember about the history of the elvish species and whether it would be worth the time and effort to do some research on the subject, his forte was the dark arts and potions not magical history, but the girl roused some curiosity in him.

**********

They followed a sidewalk for what seemed like an eternity. Until reaching another set of gates with no wards or protective spells of any kind blocking their entrance. Severus pried the gate open and waited for Tathar to pass. When she looked upwards she was met with an amazing sight. A large manor, the architecture strange to her eyes was spotted across rolling grasses, in the front, lush gardens were blooming. The colors as diverse as a rainbow. She stared in wonder_. Is this where the Dark Lord lives, it looks too beautiful a place for an evil entity to reside in._

"Is this the where the Dark Lord lives?" she asked Severus.

"Yes, for now, but the house and land belong to the Malfoys. They are a very old and powerful pureblood magical family who has been loyal to the Dark Lord for many years. It is their hospitality that will be of assistance to you most.

"Lucius is the master of the manor, his wife Narcissa its mistress. They have a teenage son, Draco, who happens to be my Godson. He is at a boarding school in Scotland now though, where I teach. I took a short leave of absence to find you. Now try to be polite, they don't stand disrespect." He drawled.

"What do you take me for, a peasant girl?" Tathar finally snapped, tired of the implications of her inability to act cordially. "I am royalty and you should be wise to remember it. I certainly know how to be a gracious guest!" The night was beginning to weigh down on her. Her exhaustion was seriously screwing with her moods.

His eyebrows arched up. "Forgive me Princess. You seem to have forgotten the place and time we're in at the moment. No one will regard you as royalty here, so you would be wise to fasten it!" He snapped sarcastically right back at her.

She stopped and faced him, remorse written on her face. Here she was barking at the man who had rescued her from being totally lost and alone. She regretted her words immediately. He had been nothing if not kind to her. She had always been a strong willed child growing up and her mouth had a tendency to run away with itself. Looking up at him, her expression chagrined she started to stammer.

"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. "I've had a very strenuous day, and my nerves are shot. I'm weary and hungry. Please accept my apologies."

*********

Severus looked down at the girl and saw the blush crawling across her cheeks. He chuckled. He was amused the first time since, well, since he could remember. The girl had a temper, a witty one too. It reminded him of someone.

"It's fine. In fact I probably should have offered you something to eat back at my home, and for that I apologize. You, however, are forgiven. I believe I would be a little snappy too if I was under the duress of your situation." He replied.

"Le Hannon.*," she said gratefully.

They finally reached the gigantic doors of the manor. There was stained glass covering the windows, but, before anyone had a chance to knock on the door to announce their presence, there was a loud crack as a tiny creature appeared before them.

**********

"Ack!" peeped Tathar; her heart jumping into her throat. She jumped to Severus's side and gripped his arm even harder. If that was at all possible. She felt jittery, it seemed to her that this night would never cease to end. She was starting to grow weary of all the strain being put on her.

"Greetings Master Snape, Mistress." The house-elf bowed deeply, her large nose almost touching the ground.

"The Master and Mistress Malfoy are expecting you in the foyer. Would you like me to escort you?"

"No, I think we can find our way." Severus said dismissively. Tathar pulled herself tightly to Severus' side. The little creature had looked so frightening; it resembled a malnourished and shrunken looking orc that may have taken a great deal of abuse.

They walked into the hallway Tathar shuffling her feet along the way. Leaning close to Severus with her hand gripped tightly to his forearm she whispered…

"What in the world that is all holy was that creepy looking creature?"

"A house-elf. Servants to wizards." he replied stonily.

"Oh, why were you so rude to it? It was only trying to be hospitable to us," she asked, confused. Surely wizards didn't treat their servants in that manner. She was always taught to treat the servants in her home at Minas Tirith* with respect and kindness.

Severus rolled his eyes and could only think of one other person in the whole world who would bother to worry over such foul little creatures. He shook his head and his lips curled into a small crooked smirk.

_Great we have another SPEW supporter. That sufferable know-it-all Granger isn't alone in this world after all._

_***************_

The silence pressed on as they were walking. Tathar, realizing that he had no desire to answer her, turned her attention to all that was around her. The manor was huge and garishly decorated. The rich hues of the carpet and tapestries enthralled her. When they walked into the room before the foyer she spotted several portraits, ancestors to the owners of the property probably. When she examined them closer she jumped back, startled.

"What the…," she shouted astonished. "Those paintings are moving!"

"Of course they are. Don't shout," Severus whispered. "They're sleeping and I don't think they would appreciate you waking them."

_Paintings sleep? Now I know I'm going mad! This has got to be a dream or a very demented nightmare. Please wake up! Tathar please wake up!_

She clenched her eyes shut; trying to will herself awake. To escape from this strange and surrealistic dream that she was convinced she was having. She prayed that when she opened her eyes again that she would be back in Lothlorien surrounded by golden leaves, that she would be safe.

_It's just a bad dream._

"Now before we go into the foyer remember what I told you, keep a cool and leveled head, do whatever is asked of you, and don't whine." He prompted.

She slowly opened her eyes hearing Severus speaking to her.

_Well, I had to try; next time I should just pinch myself._

"I promise." she spat out scathingly.

_What does he take me for? An ignorant orc? S_he thought with ire.

"Good now let's greet our hosts." He said pulling her along by her sleeve. They reached the door to the foyer. The doorway was obscenely ornate. Tathar thought it was rather tacky, to flaunt one's wealth in this way. She knew of better uses for one's wealth and it certainly didn't consist of gilded doorways.

The foyer was a spacious room, warm and inviting, the rich neutral colors of the walls were calming and the fireplace radiated warmth. She didn't realize just how cold she felt until stepping into the room. She assumed that this was a living area of some type to relax in, a family room maybe? Couches lined the wall providing comfortable seating. The rugs underneath had intricate patterns of green and silver. Now that she considered it, the whole house seemed to have a green and silver color scheme. _Maybe those are their family colors? _

A couple was seated at on one of the plush couches; they looked very much alike from afar. The man stood from his seat and swept across the room, his velvet grey robes trailing behind him. She could tell that this was a man of prominence; he was immaculately groomed, his long locks falling down his back and he held himself confidently. His disposition silently commanded respect. She deduced that this must be the master of the manor. _He must be Malfoy. _She stepped back and let the man address Severus first. They shook hands and moved towards the fireplace.

"Severus, so good to see you again, my dear friend. I see you had no problem in locating her." The tall man, with long golden locks so pale they looked like a silver halo in the firelight, said. "Did everything go smoothly?"

"Yes, she was for the most part cooperative; a little traumatized by the lengthy apparition, but physically sound." Severus drawled.

The man faced Tathar, and extended his hand out to her. Grasping it tightly he finally addressed her. While they shook hands she bowed her head slightly as a show of respect and greeting. It was the way she was properly taught to greet a man of importance.

"Princess, we, my wife and I are so very honored to have you in our humble abode. Whatever we may assist you with, you must only ask." He said in a sugary-sweet voice. His pale cornflower blue eyes gripping hers.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife Narcissa." He gestured toward one of the couches.

A woman stood up from the couch she was seated on and approached the group. She had the same straight blonde locks as her husband and was undoubtedly beautiful. She looked far too young to have any teenage son that was certain. Then again Tathar could barely pass for a teenager herself, although she was far older. This woman emanated grace and a quiet nobility. Her robes were pristine and cut in all the right places; they displayed her slender figure perfectly. She greeted Tathar first, seeing as how the men had started a conversation about the girl's short visit to Spinner's End. Tathar tipped her head slightly in greeting.

"Hello. As my husband said our home is yours. Anything you need please just let me know." She smiled at Tathar. It was a warm and pleasant smile, devoid of any malice. The woman reminded Tathar of her own mother, a warm and sweet woman, who was always there with a calming embrace and wise words when they were least expected.

Not expecting such acceptance and hospitality from these apparent Dark Lord supporters, she floundered not knowing how she should respond.

"Le Hannon… oh, I mean thank you, sorry." She squeaked, smiling bashfully at the kind witch's face.

A sharp ticking noise started coming from behind Tathar, like the sound of someone clicking their tongue in annoyance. The noise interrupted the blonde witch from responding; instead Narcissa turned her attention towards the noise.

"How precious, the Dark Lord's new pet has arrived, I wonder if she's house trained. Can the little twit even speak English correctly, her accent is atrocious." A scathing voice pierced Tathar from behind; every word from her mouth dripping with venom. Narcissa scowled in the direction of the voice, displeased by the insult directed at her new guest.

Tathar spun on her heels to face the hateful words spoken to her, a defiant glare plastered on her face. There was a woman leaning against the doorframe, a devious grin starting to spread across her face. Her hair was wild with black curls, dark robes that were far too revealing, and long filthy fingernails tapping against the wood. She looked absolutely feral. The way this untamed woman appraised Tathar was giving her a chill up her spine. This is what she had expected from a Dark Lord minion. Turning towards Narcissa, her expression livid, she answered.

"It seems I may not be welcomed after all."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Nonsense, that's just my sister, Bellatrix. Pay no mind to her, changes upset her is all. She'll come around soon enough. Now let's get you in the room we have set up for you and get you cleaned up, your dress could use a little mending as well." She eyed the sapphire blue dress, trying to decide the best way to repair the rips and tears.

Blushing at the disarray of her clothing, her modesty finally kicking in, Tathar said her farewells to the men. When she peeked back towards the doorway she noticed that the cruel woman named Bellatrix had slipped out. She walked out of the foyer and followed Narcissa up a flight of stairs on what she presumed was the east wing of the manor. They stopped when they reached a large bedroom, the colors a calming cerulean, her favorite color. So maybe the whole house wasn't filled up with green after all? The blue comforter on the large bed looked so inviting. All of the adrenaline was draining out of her system, she felt exhausted.

"This will be your room; there is an adjoining bathroom to the side. My son, Draco, has the room at the end of the corridor. He's at school right now so he won't be any bother to you. Feel free to go ahead and shower, you look chilled. I also need to look over you for any injuries that Severus may have overlooked while healing you."

Taking this as a cue that she should disrobe Tathar started to slowly peel away her dress, her shoulder were still tender from her earlier fall in the woods. Noticing the marks Narcissa exclaimed, "My goodness, what did those brutes do to you my dear?" She pointed out the fading bruises across Tathar's shoulders.

"I was attacked before I was sent here, I think I fell somewhere along the way. They should be gone in the morning. I heal pretty fast." Tathar admitted shyly.

Tathar started to recount the events of her day, every last minuscule detail until she started sobbing earnestly. The reality of the events that had taken place less than eight hours ago finally hitting Tathar; well technically it was thousands of years ago. The magnitude of her grief consumed her. Narcissa rocked her soothingly while she cried, knowing she would feel better once she had exhausted her tears.

"Shhhhh dear, it will be ok, you'll see. Maybe not at first, but someday you'll move on from this; and we'll be here for you until you do." Narcissa whispered into her hair as the girl sobbed.

"You're so nice, I wasn't expecting such kindness." Tathar sniffled. Narcissa continued to rub small soothing circles across her shoulders, to help ease her pain.

"Nonsense, you're in good hands now. We've sworn to protect you, so no more tears for now. Let's get you into that shower, get some food in you and a good night's, well dawn is close, so a good morning's rest. You need to look respectable in the Dark Lord's presence when you meet with him tomorrow evening."

At this reminder of why she was here Tathar instantly sobered, her tears falling only silently the hiccupping sobs halted.

"Is he as dreadful as he sounds?" Tathar implored her eyes wide with trepidation.

"He can be at times, just do as he asks and you'll be fine." Narcissa reassured the girl.

"Does he have a name?" Tathar timidly asked not knowing whether the question was appropriate or not.

"Yes, but we do not speak it out loud, in reverence to him."

Tathar eyed the witch sitting across the bed her gaze probing, knowing that the subject would not be dropped; Narcissa leaned into her ear and whispered solemnly…

"The Dark Lord's name is Lord Voldemort."

"And what does that mean?" Tathar asked bewildered.

"Let's pray you never have to find out child."

_**AN**__: So what do you think? Next up; the POV of the Heir of Slytherin, himself. If you have any questions feel free to ask away, I know not everyone has read LOTR but I figured if you watched Peter Jackson's movies you would be pretty safe. Just to remind you yes this is a Tom Riddle Jr. fic. not a LOTR fic., it will just take a few chapters to get there. I would much rather have a long story than a too short story. Have patience and all will be revealed._

_Here are the links to "Houses of Healing" from The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King Complete Recordings. It includes the beautifully sung "Arwen's song" performed by Miss Arwen ( Liv Tyler) herself. I have also included a link to just "Arwen's Song" as well, but the quality isn't as good. Credit goes out to for the excerpt of "Arwen's Song." Enjoy._

"_**The Houses of Healing "**_

_Composed by: Howard Shore _

_Performed by: Liv Tyler_

_*For some reason fanfiction(dot)com wont display the links correctly so this is the best I could do._

_hxxp :// www .mediafire .com / ?ky0mymunz3z_

_(Delete all the spaces and xx=tt)_

"_**Arwen's Song (excerpt)"**_

_hxxp :/ /www .mediafire .com / ?xnmjnyqannl _

_(Delete all the spaces and xx=tt)_

_Disclaimer:  
The RIAA dictates that all music downloaded should be removed after previewing for twenty-four hours. What you do with the music you collect here is your own responsibility._

_**Translations:**_

"_Mae. Iston le?" = Yes. Do I know you?_

_Westron= the language of (human) men or better known as the "common speech" in LOTR._

_Lorien= Elven realm west of the river Anduin, also known as Lothlorien, the elves that resided there were called the elves of Lorien or Galadrim. It was a land of golden woods. It was Galadriel's (Willow's great-great-great grandmother.) domain._

_Sauron- Dark Lord during the time of the War of the Ring. Master of Mordor (dark realm) and maker of the "One Ring". _

_Galadriel= Noldorin princess (wisest and deepest elf); queen of Lothlorien and the ruler of the Galadrim (Lorien elves). Willow's Great-great-great-grandmother. Grandmother to the original Arwen Evenstar. She owned one of the three Elven rings. She was said to have the gift of divination._

_Dur Hir = Dark Lord_

"_Le Hannon" = Thank You_

_Minas Tirith= Chief city and capitol of Gondor. Where the King of Gondor resided. Willow's home._


	3. Devious Salutations

**_AN: _**_ Sorry for the long wait between chapters. My beta had issues with her internet connection. I have several chapters already written and beta-ed so this shouldn't happen again. Thanks go out to my beta **Minako** who works hard embellishing the story and correcting my crappy grammar! You're the bee's knees! Translations and footnotes listed at the bottom, credit goes to Dragon Flame Sindarin Program and Arwen-Undomiel(dot)com for the translations. If you have the time please leave a review, it will give me an inking on whether my virgin fanfiction is satisfactory or not. I would appreciate it._

_**Disclaimer: **__All respective rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and all respective rights to Lord of the Rings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like to screw with their worlds and create complete cluster fucks! _

**Chapter 3- Devious Salutations**

"I could corrupt you  
in a heartbeat  
you think, you're so special  
Think you're so sweet  
what are you trying  
don't even tempt me  
Soon you'll be crying  
and wishing you'd dreamt me

You'll be calling out my name  
when you need someone to blame

I could corrupt you  
It would be ugly  
they could sedate you  
But what good would drugs be?  
Put my hands on your hips  
it would be too much to  
Place my lips on your lips

You'd be calling out my name  
begging me to play my games"

-_Corrupt (excerp_t_) by: Depeche Mode_

**(LVPOV)**

I had been waiting for this day, for what seemed like months. No, more like years. Today was the day I could take everything that was right in the world and possess it. I knew it was coming and I could hardly contain my exhilaration. The peons I call followers knew something was off about my behavior. I tried to conceal it as best I could, but failed miserably. I had been restless and impatient, being especially quick to dole out any number of curses and jinxes to anyone who might even have the nerve to try and annoy me.

All I could think of was the lingering memory of her. The memory consumed me, and had been for countless years. But, like all memories, they were slowly fading. I couldn't have that. In response I acquired a pensive to save them all in, and kept them hidden from the world. That pensive filled with my secrets was my sanctuary should I ever needed one. Not even my sweet Nagini knew where it was hidden. I carefully kept my thoughts concealed when around her, to not raise any suspicions. It was mine and mine alone. She was mine.

I was completely taken aback when Severus approached me about my strange conduct. He was always sharper and braver than the others. These characteristics were two of many reasons why I found him so valuable.

*Flashback*

I was sitting in the drawing room having just finished conducting a small meeting with my inner circle. I stayed behind with Nagini, and waited for the rest to depart. I noticed that Severus hadn't stirred. It was as if he was waiting for the rest to leave too. Knowing he wanted a word I slowly turned towards him and began to speak.

"Severus was there something you needed?" I asked slightly vexed.

"Yes my Lord," he said. "We've been noticing that you've been, well, distracted for the past few weeks. If there is something that you needed assistance with, you need only ask, we live only to serve you." He spit out the words quickly, but with his same dull drone.

"Very astute, Severus, and since you were the first who had the backbone to question me about it I think it is you who will help me get what I'm looking for." I decided aloud.

Yes, Severus was the ideal person. He was unendingly loyal and trustworthy. So very few are.. He works around children so he would know how to handle her and keep her calm. He would make sure no harm would come to her. I needed her whole and flawless. That's how I always remembered her, immaculate. He could obtain her for me. If I went myself it would be no doubt catastrophic. My appearance would be a shock to anyone, let alone a sixteen year old girl. She was far older I knew, many years my senior, even now, but perpetually ensnared in a teenager's body. Yes, how very perfect she was.

"A girl will be stranded in a few days at Hampstead Heath Park in London. I need you to recover her for me." I said.

"A girl?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes, a girl, she'll apparate in the middle of the park, I presume. You'll have to be careful muggles will be swarming the place."

"If I may be so bold as to ask; but why this girl in particular?" Severus inquired.

"She's special, and it would be in our interest to acquire her first before the ministry gets wind of her." That would be disastrous. The ministry would certainly try to send her back. I couldn't have that, no, I have to reach her first. Damn the ministry.

Knowing that any further questioning might rile me Severus sat in silence pondering my assignment over. Surely he was questioning why I would be so interested in a girl.

"I know you're wondering why the sudden interest. So let me clarify it for you. She's not from this time, something or someone has sent her here, and she is in need of our help. Now being the benevolent Lord Voldemort that I am, I don't see why she shouldn't seek shelter here. I want her under my watch at all times."

He stared blankly at me, letting it sink in.

"What makes her special?"

"She is the last of her kin. She is a descendant of the Valor itself. Half-Elvish. A princess in her time; the direct descendant of Aragorn Elessar, King of Gondor, a granddaughter I think. She will prove to be very valuable to me. Imagine Severus, the very first, the very best of all magical beings in my custody. The things we could learn from her, magic that hasn't been unearthed in who knows how many millennia?"

"So this girl is an elf," Severus said and then paused for a moment in thought. He looked skeptical.

"How do I know when she'll appear?"

"It will be on June seventh, three days from now, around nine thirty at night. And it is none of your concern how I know this. Simply know that I do. You'll know it's her when you first spot her. Her clothes will give her away. She has long brown hair and grey eyes. She will no doubt look haggard. You need to make certain she is first unharmed. Enlighten her on where and when she is and then deliver her here to the manor. Don't delay. I want her here as soon as possible. I want to meet our new guest." I smiled slyly in thought of our pending reunion.

"Of course, my Lord, as you wish." He bowed deeply.

*End of Flashback*

She was by now safely tucked into bed on the other side of the manor. The horizon was starting to lighten. The deep scarlet and orange hues of the sunrise was covering the landscape of the sprawling gardens in front of the manor. It had taken a little longer for Severus to deliver her here, but that was foreseeable. Knowing the girl as I did she probably put up a hell of a fight at first. She was a hellcat when provoked. I had watched them approach the manor out of the window of my quarters. She was clutching to Severus for dear life. She knew how to play the part of damsel in distress perfectly. This was something I found highly amusing.

I only had to wait a few more hours. What's a few more hours when I have waited over sixty years for this opportunity? Yes, I think I could keep my eagerness in check until then. Tonight she would meet her new master and Lord and no one will be able to separate us again.

*Later that evening*

I sat at the head of the long table in the Malfoy's drawing room. We used this room for most of our meetings. The space was accommodating, and warmly lit by the fireplace directly behind me. Nagini was curled up in the corner napping. Severus was seated to my immediate right. Lucius on my left. The rest were scatted around the table. It was going to be a small meeting tonight. I only wanted those closest to me to be here, only the most loyal. I didn't want too many people privy to the fact that she was here. Bellatrix sat next to Yaxley and looked absolutely forlorn. I had heard about her greeting the night before, and had made certain that she knew of my displeasure. She wouldn't step out of line tonight in front of our new visitor.

"Where is Narcissa, Lucius? I expected her here with the girl sooner." I turned to my left as I spoke.

"She should be arriving any moment, my Lord. She wanted to be sure that the girl's appearance pleased you." Lucius said courteously.

"Good, it shouldn't be long now. Now, to prepare my Death Eaters for her arrival. You must be wondering why I brought you hear to witness our meeting. You'll find that this is no mere girl. On the exterior she may seem like just a girl, but she is completely unique. A few of you know this already, of course. This girl is the last of a race that is the most magical our world has ever created, the beginning of all magical creatures, including us. She is half elf, half human."

A stunned silence spread across the room. I waited a few minutes to let them deliberate. Soon I could hear the cynical whispering. Of course, they were skeptical. I would be too if I hadn't known her firsthand. I was about to interrupt their increasing voices, when the drawing room door creaked open. Narcissa stood in the doorway with her arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders, in comfort.

"Come in Narcissa, and introduce me to our guest," I implored. "It's ok girl we won't harm you. Come closer."

My heart sped up in my chest as she approached. At first the shadows hid her from my view, but as Narcissa steered her my way, the firelight slowly started to illuminate her features. Narcissa halted in front of me still holding onto the girl, who looked pallid in her confusion and anxiousness.

"Narcissa thank you for opening your home to our guest and the benevolence you have bestowed upon her, Lord Voldemort is quite pleased."

Narcissa released the girl and sat down between her husband, Lucius, and her sister, Bellatrix. She left the perplexed girl to stand in front of me. The girl looked everywhere around the room, everywhere but at me. I wouldn't stand such disrespect, not even from her. I reminded myself to steady my temper. I didn't want to frighten her since my appearance has probably already shocked her by now. I pushed my chair back and stood to face her. She finally had the nerve to cast her eyes up at me. No trepidation was written in them. Good, she was fearless and Narcissa had no doubt prepared her for our little reunion.

I reached my hand out to grasp her chin tilting her head closer to mine. Her skin scorched my hand. The texture of it was like silk. Her eyes locked to mine. They were the ethereal and unfathomable grey I remembered so well. The silver and transparent crystal of her tiara was sparkling in the soft glow of the firelight. Her lips were full and looked so soft. I had to fight the urge to run my thumb across them. Her long chestnut hair still held the scent of orange blossoms in the springtime that had haunted me mercilessly. It hung in soft waves down her back. She was a vision of loveliness. The deep sapphire of her corset dress only accentuated the creaminess of her skin. Narcissa had polished her well.

I moved the back of my hand across her cheek and down the column of her neck stopping at her shoulder. She didn't even flinch. She was holding herself in the regality that came naturally to her. I was internally proud that she stood so steady in front of me. It strengthened the faith that I had in her.

"Suilad, Tathar.* I'm sure by now you know who I am. Estannen* Lord Voldemort and these are my faithful followers." I gestured around the room, she turned and followed for only a second until returning her gaze at me. Most would have used the excuse to turn away from me indefinitely. Her unwavering confidence secretly thrilled me. She always was and is infallible.

"Pedich Edhellen?*" She asked astonished.

Of course I spoke it. I spent the years after her departure studying everything about her race, languages and customs. I could be considered an expert in the field of her people and time. Well second only to her.

"Mae, Pelin pedi i lam Edhellen.*" I smirked slightly. I continued my introduction, unfazed by her interruption.

"I'm sorry to hear about your circumstances, and be sure that we will be here with any support you may need. Provisions, edification in the skills you'll need for our world, and companionship if you so choose it; will be accessible for you anytime without the need for compensation." I would hand over the entire earth to her if she requested it of me.

She blushed hotly under my appraisal, her cheeks smoldered to a tempting scarlet color. I groaned internally, I had been in her presence merely minutes and already was enchanted completely.

"Gen hannon*. You are so very kind and I appreciate your aid immensely. If I could think of any way I could show my gratitude for your kindness I would." She stammered. How endearing.

"I told you no recompense would be required. In fact I would personally take it as insult. You're my personal guest and I want to be sure you're well looked after."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I apologize." She looked down bashfully.

I seized her chin again to look into her eyes.

"It's quite alright. I wasn't affronted." I tilted my head to the side and searched her face for any uneasiness. I found none.

"Undómiel* is what your people called you right?" I asked as I brushed my fingertips over the Evenstar pendant that lay on the hollow of her throat. The necklace was a symbolic token of her immortal life, a family heirloom. It was a painful reminder that she was the last of a doomed race. She emulated twilight and was the last of a fading beauty and magic in her world. Yes, the name fit her as well as it did her great-grandmother Arwen. Like a shooting star, blazing across the sky in an explosion of light and wonder only to fall and fade away over the horizon.

"Mae**; **Nin estar, Tathar Arwen Undómiel, Aranel uín Gondor*".

"So your name would be Willow Arwen Evenstar in our language then?" I inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I suppose." She knitted her eyebrows in confusion not understanding the turn in conversation. I knew her then as Willow, and it's what I would continue to call her.

"Then it's what you will be called here from now on especially in my presence. We need to make you accustomed to our time and customs. Things have progressed rapidly since you have been misplaced, and we need to submerge you in everything that may prove to be difficult for you to grasp. It will hurry your progress and wellbeing."

She nodded in acquiescence.

"Now everyone here has sworn to me that they will look after your welfare and protect you if the need arises; but there is my own touch I would like to add if you don't mind. Just a simple charm for your protection." I said trying to seem gentlemanly. I would do it with or without her consent. It would protect her unconditionally and not in the way she would expect, knowing as I did from experience.

"Will it hurt?" she stepped back and gasped.

"No, it won't harm you, just stay still."

She turned to look at Narcissa an uncertainty in her expression. She bit her lip so hard that I thought she would draw blood. This charm had to be done. It would guarantee not only her defense, but it would also safeguard my claim on her. She is absolutely mine… She will only know my touch and no other's.

I raised my wand and started to recite the complicated charm. I had searched for this particular charm for years knowing I would be in need of it for this precise day. I searched the restricted section of the Hogwarts' extensive library while still a student, and even did my research while working at Borgin and Burkes, with no luck. It was then that realization struck. I needed to conceive it myself. It took me countless years as I pondered about the mechanics of the charm mostly during my exile in Albania. I needed something to occupy my never tiring mind. I knew how the charm worked and what actions triggered its effects, having witnessed its potency and its efficiency first hand. It was a variation of a fidelity charm, but it would protect her. The charm would attack any individual who attempted to defile her. It would also alert me if it was activated. Yes, a strong and effective charm.

She winced in anticipation and I quickly wondered if she experienced any pain from the massive apparition. The tip of my wand emitted a soft glow; the light suddenly shot out and struck her directly in the chest. She gasped, no doubt feeling its effects. The orange hued glow seemed to swathe her; her breath was coming in sharp gasps as if she wasn't getting enough air. For a brief moment I panicked, was I harming her after all? Soon enough the charm's light faded indicating its success. Willow clutched her throat, and panted for air.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!" she cried out, tears running down her face. She staggered a few steps backwards almost tripping over the hem of her dress. She caught herself on the back of Yaxley's chair before stumbling onto the floor. She righted herself with a disbelieving look as she gritted her teeth.

"Well, since you are the first person I have ever placed this particular charm on, I wasn't quite sure of its side effects. You seemed to have managed all the same."

She straightened her back and glared at me. "You could have suffocated me!" she screamed out in fury. Nagini who had been asleep in her little corner of the room stirred and raised her head. She opened her giant jaw and hissed. She hated to be disturbed. Nagini slowly crossed the room and curled herself around the legs of my chair.

The anger was evident in the girl's eyes. There was my hellcat. Her claws exposed waiting for the chance to sink them into me. Although she was more like an angered kitten and it was laughable to even think she could bring any actual harm to anyone. I chuckled lightly amused at her outburst.

She shifted her eyes to where Nagini was perched. She must have not noticed her sleeping in the corner. She seemed to look remorseful for waking her. Turning my attention away from Willow for a brief moment I faced my Death Eaters. Each were sitting at their places bewildered by her outburst and my obvious amusement. Only she could have gotten away with shouting out at me. Any other and they would have suffered severely. Trying to stay focused I addressed Narcissa first.

"Narcissa, you seem to have comforted Willow since her stay here. I would like you to counsel her in her studies of magic since she is so far behind. She'll need a wand and all of the other supplies needed to learn as well as a mentor. Will you do these things for her?"

"Of course, my Lord; it would be an honor to tutor her. I'll make sure she gets everything she needs. We'll take a trip to Diagon Alley and procure her a wand tomorrow." She pledged.

"Good, Good." I nodded my head. Walking back towards the head of the ornate table I stood behind my chair and gestured to Willow that she should follow me. She hesitated at first eying the snake and deliberating whether it would strike at her or not. I addressed Severus next.

"Severus, I need you to look into the acceptance admissions of Hogwarts and see if her name has ever popped up at any time since its conception. When she's ready to attend I want it to be a quick transition for her. I'm sure you'll find this an easy task."

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed his head.

I faced Willow again, her expression blank now, her emotions well concealed. She was staring right through me and into the distance. Her pupils were dilated slightly. I've seen her zone out before in this manner. I quickly wondered what she was envisioning. I grasped a strand of her hair and twirled it around my fingers while she was distracted. After a few moments she began to come back to the present. Jerking her head sideways she ripped the strand from my grasp. I shot her a menacing glance. Her eyes tightened in retaliation. Oh, I could play this game all night with her, finding her tepid anger amusing; but the evening was getting late and I had other issues that needed my attention.

"Narcissa, could you please escort Willow to her room and make sure she is comfortable for the night?" I commanded while staring down into those deep grey eyes. If I stared too long surely I would drown.

"Yes, my Lord." She got up from the chair and wrapped her arm around the girl. They slowly walked around the long table. When they were halfway across the room Willow turned and said, "I have a question, Lord Voldemort." A cacophony of gasps circled the table, having been taken aback with the casual use of my name.

"Yes, go on, you can ask." I encouraged her. I had a feeling on what she was going to ask.

"Did you send that man to Lothlorien so he could go after me and send me here," she asked, a livid expression on her face. She was looking for someone to blame for her predicament. If only I had, and I would have, but just this once I was innocent. Well, perpetually speaking.

I tilted my head to the side in thought; trying to contemplate on how to best answer her question. She was growing angrier at my hesitation. Her hands were balled up into fists and tears were swimming in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"No, this one time I can sincerely say that I had nothing to do with your departure from your time." I softly spoke. I shook my head ruefully. It was purely by chance that our paths crossed.

Narcissa looked between the two of us and asked, "Will that be all, my Lord?" Sensing the tension in the air, I flicked my head to the side gesturing for them to leave. She grasped Willow's shoulders tighter and turned her away from my gaze, steering her out towards the doorway. Willow glanced back at me one last time before exiting the room. I heard the door click shut and faced Lucius.

"Now Lucius, about Potter and this prophecy…."

_**AN: **__So what did you guys think, was he obsessive enough? I tried to make it seem like he had tunnel vision when he was in her presence, blocking everyone else out. Just a quick note, Tom Riddle Jr. won't appear until about chapter 7 or 8, and the warnings for this story really do not apply until chapter 5, if you were wondering why this story seems PG with a NC-17 rating._

_Here is the link to the featured song/s for the chapter._

"_**Corrupt" **__by: Depeche Mode_

_hxxp :// www. mediafire . com / ?u1ztwkmmxyn _

_(delete spaces and change xx=tt)_

_**Disclaimer:**__  
The RIAA dictates that all music downloaded should be removed after previewing for twenty-four hours. What you do with the music you collect here is your own responsibility._

_**Translations/Footnotes:**_

_Suilad, Tathar = Greetings, Willow_

_Estannen = I'm called_

_Pedich Edhellen? = You speak Elvish?_

_Mae, Pelin pedi i lam Edhellen. = Yes, I can speak the Elvish language._

_Gen hannon = I thank you_

_Undómiel = Evenstar_

_Mae__**; **__Nin estar, Tathar Arwen Undomiel, Aranel uin Gondor = Yes; I am called, Tathar Arwen Undomiel, Princess of Gondor_


	4. A Blazing Friendship Begins

_**AN:**__ Thanks goes out to my beta **Minako**… without her my story would still have shitty grammar and spelling… Also as with every chapter any translations or footnotes will be listed at the bottom along with links to any featured song/s. Credit goes to Flame Dragon Sindarin Translator and Arwen-Undomiel(dot)com…__… This story is obviously slightly OOC, for the Death Eaters and Voldie. I know Willow may seem Mary Sue now, but don't worry she won't stay like that for long, what with being surrounded by Slytherins all day long.__ Please if you have the time leave a review it'll let me know how I'm doing and I would really appreciate the feedback plus they give me nice fuzzy feelings. Not every chapter will start off with song lyrics, although I do intend to have at least one "featured song/music" for download. Just a little extra for the fanficers who took their time to read this. If you find that the link is dead you can email me at heysakuya (at) yahoo .com . _

_**Disclaimer: **__All respective rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and all respective rights to Lord of the Rings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like to pretend… *sigh*_

**Chapter 4- A Blazing Friendship Begins**

Who is Blaise Zabini (excerpt)

By: The Parselmouths

So he didn't say much.

Until our Sixth year at school.

And when he started talking.

We knew that he was cool

He's secure in being a boy now.

And I know I shouldn't dwell.

But now that I stop and think.

He would have made a nice girl as well.

Who?

Is Blaise Zabini.

**(WPOV)**

The morning's rays peeked through the silk yellow curtains, the light falling across my face. I wasn't quite ready to wake up. I tried to shield my eyes to no avail. I rolled onto my back and sighed, I really didn't want to face a new day in this place. After about five minutes of staring at the ceiling I decided to finally get up and get dressed. As I walked across the room towards the bathroom I caught my reflection in the mirror that sat on my new dresser. I had bags under my eyes from the fitful night of sleep. I looked as tired as I felt. I wondered to myself whether I would ever come to grips with the sudden change in my life or keep pushing it aside until the grief consumed me entirely, probably the latter.

Memories of the previous night started to flood my consciousness. Last night had been surreal. Being marched into the eerily dimmed room with those hooded figures appraising me like I was a prized brooding mare was unsettling; but it was nothing compared to actually coming face to face with him. I had of course been prepared and properly warned of what to expect when meeting him, but that didn't abate the shock one bit. He was horrifying to look at, his appearance macabre. I couldn't bring myself to look away from him though, which frightened me even more. The way he touched me with such ease, as if he'd known me for years, it was unnerving. He had successfully appraised me, altered my name and claimed me within the span of maybe fifteen minutes. I felt thoroughly violated.

The most puzzling part about last night was the vision I had while he was blabbing on and on to his "Death Eaters". The Dark Lord was speaking to Severus when the vision pulled me out of the present. The vision had a hazy quality to it as if I was standing in a heavy mist. I could see myself standing at the edge of a high tower tilting my face up and looking towards the sky as if the stars were all alit in the clear night. I had funny clothes on, a black robe with a pleated skirt and a grey sweater and a tie. I tried to see the colors of the tie I was wearing fruitlessly. My hair was being blown by the breeze in all directions, I let the cool air caress my skin; my cheeks were flushed and needed to be cooled. I was obviously upset about something. I saw tears swimming in my eyes threatening to fall. I rarely cried, unless something horrible had happened. I wasn't like most girls back home. I was pretty strong willed and usually shut myself off before the waterworks would start. I quickly wondered what will happen to make me feel this way.

I suddenly saw a pair of hands grip my shoulders from behind and twist my body around until I was facing their owner. It was a boy, just a boy with pale blue eyes, the color of a clear summer sky. He was wearing the same robes I had on, the colors a deep emerald and silver, a snake was embroidered on the pocket of his robes. I could see his colors and not mine, usually my visions were quite clear; it was baffling to me. He had dark brown hair parted to the side, and bow shaped lips, his skin was pale and clear of any imperfections, yes he was very handsome.

He grasped me tighter his fingers bruising my arms as he shook me slightly.

"Where were you? I looked everywhere for you. I expected you to be there!" he hissed.

"I'm not at your beck and call, I have my own plans! I'm not your mistress or your whore to parade around your friends to gawk at!" I shouted in his face. I gasped as I saw this; my own language shocking me. My future self finally allowed the tears to fall.

"Like hell, you're not, you're mine and you'll do as I say." He gave me another quick shake as if trying to get his absurd claim through my head. Did this boy even know me? Obviously not well enough to know better than to think I was his property. I may be old fashioned, but even I wouldn't tolerate that from anyone let alone a mere boy. His eyes were boring into mine until they softened and he dropped his hands to his sides. He raised his fingertips to my cheeks and swiped the tears away. He followed their path down to the hollow of my throat. We inched closer together until his forehead rested upon mine. My future self gripped the nape of his neck and tugged on his hair softly.

"I was just worried. I don't like it when you're not near, it makes me anxious." He confessed. "I didn't mean to shout at you. Forgive me?" he looked up at me through his dark lashes and smiled gently, trying to placate me no doubt.

I admit it was endearing and apparently my future self forgave him instantly, in the vision I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Onónion.*"

He caressed the sides of my face and tilted it upwards gaining access to my lips. He brushed his lips softly against mine. His sky-blue orbs still trained on my eyes and I could almost feel the gentle pressure of his kiss. The vision of it was so intense. Suddenly I felt a nagging tugging sensation on my scalp. Abruptly I was yanked out of the vision of the handsome boy with those startling eyes into the present.

I had to blink a few times as I was still staring into the same blue eyes. I finally focused and realized that those eyes belonged to the Dark Lord who was idly playing with a strand of my hair. I was so startled by his closeness that I yanked my head to the side and ripped my hair away from him. He threw me a scornful look being displeased by my reaction to him. I threw an angry glance right back. I was no pushover, but I knew when I was pressing my luck. I relaxed slightly bringing my guard temporally down to show my acquiescence. He addressed Narcissa as he stared into my eyes and I couldn't get over the fact that his eyes were so like the boy's in the vision, I couldn't shake the similarities.

As I looked into the mirror I wondered how long I would be stuck in this time; would I be here forever? I just wanted to go back home to the friends and family I loved so dearly. How long had they looked for me? Did they assume I had met the same fate as Rian? Did they hold a funeral and memorial in my honor? What became of my brothers and of the kingdom we all shared? There was no way of knowing, it had been so long that any evidence of its existence was literally dust. Being immortal would I have eventually lived so long that I would be here anyways? I doubted that, Severus informed me that no other immortal elves of the Valor were living. They eventually all met their end. I was the last of a race that was no longer in existence.

I suppose I was grateful that the Dark Lord had seen me coming. How he knew I wasn't sure, but I was thankful nonetheless. Severus told me that if I had been found by those people he called muggles, they would have probably locked me away thinking I was crazy. Nobody would have believed me, if I had told them the truth, so it was a good thing that he had discovered me when he had.

A knock on my door brought me out of my reverie.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and in walked Narcissa looking as lovely as the night before. She had a kind smile plastered on her face. I sensed a vibe of excitement emanating off of her?

"You're not dressed yet? Come we have to hurry I told him I would take you out today and get your supplies." She said breathlessly.

I chuckled, "You seem to be excited about a simple trip to a market to get a few things."

She sat down on my bed and grinned, "Oh but dear we're not going to any old market."

"Where are we going," I asked.

"I'm taking you to Diagon Alley."

*******************

To say I was overwhelmed was an understatement. Narcissa apparently had a penchant for shopping as I soon learned. She wasted no time in dragging me to every shop on the cobblestone street. Well, as soon as I got over the initial shock of using the fireplace to travel there to begin with. I believe she called it a floo? What a funny word, floo. It was such a rush going through those green flames, even though it took Narcissa ten minutes to convince me that the fire wouldn't burn me.

She first took me to buy some books at Flourish and Blotts for my training she said. I was enthralled by all the books with their moving covers and flashing titles. As Narcissa addressed one of the workers of the shop I idly ran my fingers over all the different colored bindings. Reading was always a great hobby of mine over the years. Being as old as I am, you have to find ways to pass the time. My brothers and I spent a lot of time in the massive library at Minas Tirith, we studied our different histories thoroughly and we prided ourselves as scholars in our kingdom.

Next Narcissa took me to a shop with small boxes lining the walls all the way to the ceiling. It was quite dusty in there and I had to repeatedly sneeze to clear my eyes and nose from all the grim. She walked up to an old and withered looking man.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, how are you?" Narcissa greeted the man in a bored droll.

"Oh hello Mrs. Malfoy I've been doing just fine." Mr. Ollivander said, brightly. "May I ask what brings you into my shop today? Looking for a new wand?"

"Not for me", she explained to the old man. "My cousin seems to have broken hers and is in need of a new one."

So I was playing the role of younger cousin for this little trip, I could do that. I walked towards the small counter that the man was standing behind.

"Hello." I greeted with a small smile.

"Oh what a lovely girl, she does seem to have those Malfoy eyes, is she from your side or your husband's?"

"Oh mine, Lucius has limited family, but she does favor him. I can see what you mean. So do you have any recommendations?"

"Well, we can try a few and see what wands prefer her." He offered.

I stepped forward with my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Don't you mean what wands I prefer?" I asked.

"Oh no my dear; the wand chooses the witch or wizard not the other way around. Wandlore is a very tricky branch of magic and very mysterious indeed. Surely you must have known this already. Didn't the wandmaker who made your first wand explain all of this to you?"

I immediately recognized my mistake. I should have already known this; I needed to get better at pretending I knew all of this magical stuff. I decided that the less I say the better.

"I'm sorry I must have just forgotten. I've had a long trip." I blundered.

"That's ok, let me run to the back and grab some."

Narcissa turned towards me after the small man had disappeared behind one of the many shelves of the store and whispered in my ear.

"I think it would be better if you save the questions for me," she said. "We don't want anyone to question you more about your background. Just stick with the pleasantries for now."

"Díheno anim.*" I looked down and shuffled my feet. Narcissa just stepped back with a kind smile on her face, trying to reassure me.

She whispered once more "Relax and try to enjoy this… It's kind of a big deal getting your first wand. It's an important rite of passage as a witch or wizard. Don't be surprised if it takes awhile to find one though. I took me two whole hours before I found my first wand."

I took a deep breath and waited for the man to return. He stumbled out from behind the shelves with an armful of the small boxes. He placed them all on the counter and picked up the first box.

"Ok, let's start."

Fifteen minutes and nine wands later we still hadn't found a proper wand. Every time I flicked one to test it something disastrous would happen. Vases were shattered and papers scattered all over the small dingy shop.

"What's your name dear?" the man named Ollivander asked.

"Um Tathar… oh I mean Willow, it's Willow in English." I corrected myself.

"Hum, Willow is it?" he said absentmindedly. "Well, that might be our problem. Maybe if we tried this one."

He handed me a light caramel colored wand with beautiful etchings of cherry blossoms along its sides. I flicked the wand in my hand and a sudden rush of warmth filled me. A few sparks shot out of its tip as well.

"Oh yes I think it found you. It's 10 ¾ inches long has a unicorn hair core and is coincidently made from willow."

"Oh it's very pretty. I like it." I oohed and ahhed over the pretty stick of wood in my hands.

After Narcissa settled the account she took me to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for some new clothes. This was the part I hated. Even back in my own time I detested being fitted for new clothes and was relieved when we were finally finished two hours and sixteen pinpricks later.

My ankles and shoulders will definitely be sore in the morning from that shopkeeper's lack of coordination.

The last shop that we stopped at was a pet store apparently filled with all sorts of birds in different colors and sizes.

"What is this store called?" I asked Narcissa.

"Eeylops Owl Emporium, we're here to pick out an owl for you. You'll need one when you eventually go to Hogwarts, so that you could correspond with me back at the manor."

"Oh, will it be like a pet? Wait, what do you mean correspond with?"

"We in the Wizarding world use owls to send letters and other news to each other, they've all been trained to act as our post-carriers. Also, yes, if you prefer to treat him as a pet, you certainly may."

We walked around the shop eyeing all the pretty owls in their cages until a pretty black hawk owl caught my eye.

"Oh look at this one, he's pretty, or at least I think it's a he." I motioned Narcissa and the shopkeeper over with a wave of my hand.

"Yes it's a he, interested?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yes, could you charge our account and deliver him to the manor?" Narcissa requested.

"Of course, right away."

The shopkeeper grabbed the owl's cage and took him towards the back of the shop while Narcissa steered me out.

"Ok I think we're all set, so what are you going to name him? You really did pick out quite a handsome owl."

"Oh I'm not sure, maybe… Elenion."

"Oh that's a pretty name, what does it mean?" Narcissa asked.

"It means 'a star' or 'Stellan' in your language. I think it fits him, being as dark as the night sky but filled with such light."

"Yes you're right it fits and very poetic. Ready to head home, we've had a long day." Narcissa asked.

"Definitely." I agreed.

****************

**(Four days later)**

**(WPOV)**

Today was the day that Narcissa and Lucius's son Draco was suppose to come home from the Wizarding School he attends. I've been told countless times since I have been here that I would one day attend as well. My first lessons with Narcissa had gone extremely well. She told me I was a natural and at the pace I was learning I would be able to attend within a year. I have to admit the magic I was learning was amazing and fun even if it was just the basics. I was always ready to learn more, and I feared I was wearing Narcissa down with my eagerness. The distraction was definitely needed, although I still cried at night and grieved over my family that I was sure I would never see again. I desperately tried to keep from dwelling on something I had no control over. I welcomed any diversion to my grief with open arms.

I was a little nervous about meeting their son. How would he react when he learned that a strange girl had moved into his wing of the manor that he usually had all to himself? I had seen countless portraits of Draco and his family in the halls of the manor. He looked like such a sweet child when he was younger, all smiles and dimpled cheeks. I noticed though that as he grew older the smiles turned from sugary innocence to a more conceited nature. The boy exuded egotism. Narcissa had reassured me that Draco had been notified of his new wing-mate and that he would behave as a gentleman. Narcissa was busy ordering the house elves to prepare for her son's arrival. It was obvious that Narcissa adored her son and would give him the world if he asked.

I watched Narcissa fretting over the house elves and decided that I would help them out by distracting her. Those poor things were worked to death. It was baffling to me how they were so ecstatic to be slave driven. I got up from the bay window seat I was perched on and made my way across the room where I feared Narcissa was about to have a conniption.

"Narcissa, do you need any help? I could help get things in order for you." I offered.

"No I think the house elves have it. I just want to make sure everything is ready for him when he arrives."

She looked around seeing if anyone might be around and leaned into my ear.

"It's hard managing my teenage son and the Dark Lord at once." She sighed.

She wrapped an arm around me and led me towards the foyer. We walked to one of the plush green couches and sat. She turned towards me and looked down. I knew she wanted to ask me something. I decided to prod her a little more.

"What is it Narcissa? You can tell me anything, your family has shown me nothing but kindness since you've taken me in, I'm in your debt."

She smiled at me and sighed.

"You read me so well. I do have something to ask. Between preparing you for school and making sure the Dark Lord's needs are met here I won't have as much time to spend with Draco. I was going to ask if you can keep an eye on him."

I looked at Narcissa flabbergasted.

"I really don't think your son would want a girl spying on him."

"Oh don't be silly", she waved me off. "You wouldn't be spying on him. You would just be making sure he stays out of trouble for the most part."

"What trouble could he possibly get into?" I asked.

"He's a teenage boy," Narcissa said. "Lots."

********************

The sunset was breathtaking, the colors a vibrant scarlet and violet. I watched the sun fall away into the horizon at the bay window in the Malfoy's expansive library. I liked to spend my free time here and browse the aisles of books in the massive room. It was rare anyone would come in here. I had not run into the Dark Lord since that second night at the Manor, and I wanted to keep it that way. I figured I was safe among my little personal haven of books.

Narcissa scurried into the library surprising me.

"There you are," she said, clearly annoyed that I was in here. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Even the house elves couldn't find you. He's here and he's brought a few of his friends. I'd like to introduce you to them."

The excitement was rolling off of her in waves. For a moment I couldn't place who she was talking about, but suddenly it hit me. She looked so happy to have her son back home and I couldn't help but chuckle at her giddiness.

"Lead me to him." I said.

We quickly walked outside to the patio that was surrounded by the gardens that encased the manor. I could see a group of five boys gathered together sitting and laughing raucously amongst themselves. They were completely unaware of our presence. I could clearly pick out Draco in the group. His trademark-blonde Malfoy locks standing out.

Narcissa cleared her throat to gain their attention. It amazed me how one minute she could be warm and kind and then turn to cold and serious, but I suppose all mothers have that trait, I know mine did. The boys all turned to look at us and instantly straightened up, a few stood in greeting.

"Draco, this is Willow she'll be staying here with us in the future. She will be sharing your wing of the manor," she said this very matter-of-factly. As if Draco had best not argue with her, and he didn't.

"Now boys come introduce yourselves and cordial about it," she sneered.

Narcissa turned and started to walk away. What? She was going to leave me here by myself with these boys? What do I do now? She did it on purpose, the little sneak. I turned back and looked at the boys. They were all smiling slightly, almost deviously. I was starting to get nervous. To break the awkwardness I stepped forward and introduced myself turning to look at Draco and addressing him first.

"Hi, I'm Willow, your Mum has told me so much about you." I blushed hotly.

"She has huh? Hope she hasn't been bad-mouthing me." He smirked.

"Of course not, just the opposite actually." I stammered out.

"I was just joking, come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

He stepped closer to me and placed his hand on the small of my back leading me to the rest of the group. We stopped first at a pair of boys sitting on one of the benches in front of a large rosebush. The first boy was rather husky and looked like he was about to turn into a tomato his face was so red. He was obviously shy and that trait was quite endearing. The other was a tall bloke who had a blank expression on his face. He looked like he was having difficulty concentrating on one thing at a time the way his eyes shifted back and forth. Draco gently pushed me forward and started the introductions.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, pay no attention to them, they're mainly there for the background." He sniggered.

My eyes widened, is this how he spoke of his friends? And in front of them no less. I was quite shocked. Crabbe noticed and cleared his throat.

"He's kidding; he likes to give us a hard time." The portly boy said.

"Yeah yeah whatever here let me introduce you to my buddy Nott." Draco snapped.

We turned around and faced a tall and skinny boy. He had a rather mousy smile and was rather stringy looking physique. He stood from his seat in the garden and stepped forward. He stretched out his hand and shook mine vigorously.

"Hi I'm Theodore Nott." He smiled.

"Okay Nott don't shake the poor girl's arm off. I'm sure she'll need it in the future!" Draco laughed. I heard a snickering coming from behind us and saw the last boy leaning against a tree. He was a dark boy with brown eyes and shortly cropped hair. He looked bored; he rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"What's your problem?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing, I just think it's hilarious that they're all fawning all over you already. Bloody idiots." He laughed.

I appraised him slowly; he had a confident demeanor but seemed easy going as well. I liked the fact that he didn't jump up automatically to greet me. His lack of eagerness actually made me feel better in an odd way.

"Yeah I get that a lot actually. It can get tiring." I laughed back.

He pushed himself off of his perch on the tree trunk and walked towards Draco and I. He stopped and leaned down to look into my eyes, he was so tall that he had to nearly double himself over to reach my eye level.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Your eyes look funny," he wondered aloud. "What are you?"

"Well, I'd ask you the same thing, you over-grown blunt git!" I snapped.

He laughed uproariously and turned to Draco hitting his arm.

"I like her already." He chuckled

"Stupid git!" I muttered under my breath as the sounds of soft laughter surrounded me.

_**AN: **_

_Ok so that was just a little filler chapter, the Heir of Slytherin makes his return next chapter and also the story will finally have a hint of the NC-17 rating that I gave it… Just be forewarned.._

_Here is __**"Who is Blaise Zabini" by: the Parselmouths**__, I think this song is hilarious, poor Blaise and his vague gender references, and so far it's the only Blaise song I could find in wrock. I listen to a lot of wrock while I'm writing, it always puts me in a Potter mood, and you'll be seeing it a lot in the future._

_hxxp :// www. mediafire(dot)com /?qhodtnmmdu4_

_(delete spaces and change xx=tt)_

_***As a huge fan of Wrock and out of respect to the members of these wizard rock bands I ask that if you do download this track that you please check out their myspace page and buy their music directly from them or itunes. This song is just a small introduction to this particular band. _

_**Disclaimer:**__  
The RIAA dictates that all music downloaded should be removed after previewing for twenty-four hours. What you do with the music you collect here is your own responsibility._

_**Translations/Footnotes:**_

_On__ó__nion- Tom; literal translation is Thomas with the definitive meaning, infidel or unfaithful. (I think it's funny how his name has the word onion in it in Sindarin.)_

_Díheno anim- I'm sorry or forgive me. _


	5. My Cruel Embrace

_**AN:**__ Thanks goes out to my talented betas Minako and MaraudersWolf… Also as with every chapter any translations or footnotes will be listed at the bottom along with links to any featured song/s. Credit goes to Dragon Flame Sindarin Translator and Arwen-Undomiel(dot)com…Reviews are welcomed and most appreciated, it lets me know how I'm doing. _

_**Warning: **__This chapter has some explicit sexual and violent content. Read at your own risk. If you are under 18 please do NOT read. You've been properly warned!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not in any way own or make any profit from either the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings franchises/characters… All respective rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and all respective rights to Lord of the Rings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I ran out of puns to use… *humph*_

**Chapter 5- My Cruel Embrace**

"Young she was and yet not so. The braids of her dark hair were touched by no frost; her white arms and clear face were flawless and smooth, and the light of stars was in her bright eyes, grey as a cloudless night; yet queenly she looked, and thought and knowledge were in her glance, as of one who has known many things that the years bring."

_-J.R.R. Tolkien (About Arwen Evenstar__**)**_

**(Six months later)**

**(LVPOV)**

It had been about half a year since Willow had made her appearance in my life once again. She was progressing in her studies swiftly. At the rate she was learning she would no doubt be another student gracing the halls of Hogwarts by the next school year. I struggled with the thought of her not being within a reasonable distance to me. I knew, though, that I would have to let her go. As much as it pained me to do so, her progress would be better.

While keeping a close eye on her while she was here in the manor, I always kept my presence as muted to her as possible. I watched her from a distance as she engaged herself in Narcissa's lessons. Her eagerness to learn and her natural aptitude for magic was astounding to me. I always knew that she was a talented and powerful witch, but I never realized just how little experience she had. Assuming she had always known of her magical abilities and thinking that she had countless years of experience laid before her, I had never realized that she would be new to magic. It wasn't until Severus had enlightened me on the state that he found her in and her complete confusion of her predicament before our meeting that I realized that she would need to be mentored by us. No matter, she would learn from the best and brightest I had to offer. I would do it myself, but I am no teacher, Dumbledore saw to that I bitterly reminded myself. I also had other pressing matters to attend to and wouldn't be able to give her the proper attention she deserved.

Keeping a keen eye on the company she kept, I was quite displeased to learn of how fast she had taken to the Malfoy's teenage son Draco this past summer. I have to admit that jealously isn't one of my better traits and I seethed with it every time I caught them walking through the sprawling gardens together or heard soft laughter coming from the Malfoy's game room. Even though I logically knew that my charm was effective, it didn't alleviate the envy that consumed me. Relieved I was thankful when the summer had ended and Lucius's spawn had to return to Hogwarts for his fifth year of schooling.

I was pleased, though, to observe the blossoming friendship that she was making with the Zabini boy during the summer. I was placing my whole past on that one friendship. He would come to be quite useful to me in their near future. Zabini was allowed to take her off the Manor grounds which bewildered most of my close followers who had an inkling of my obsession with her. Knowing just where he was taking her and what they were doing during their many field trips, I tried to pretend to not notice that they were sneaking off the grounds. I knew that Zabini would have quite an impact on the growth of Willow's personality. I didn't want to stifle it by prohibiting their interaction with each other. The only reason for my absent resentment towards the boy was the fact that I was positive that his feelings for her were purely platonic. I had witnessed their entertaining banter firsthand back in my Hogwarts days. The nonsensical and heated arguments not to mention the funny and obscene zings they hurled at each other were highly amusing.

I sighed as I reminisced of more care-free days. I paced the hallways of the manor trying to gather my thoughts in vain. While returning to my room, I shook my head in defeat and frustration. I sat in the plush armchair that was placed in front of the dimly lit fireplace. The tapping of my fingertips against the material of the chair was the only noise in the empty room. Looking around the room I noticed the unusual silence at last. Where was my sweet Nagini? She usually napped in my room during quiet days like this. Getting to my feet once again I left my room in search of her.

It was nearly forty-five minutes later when I found her in a secluded part of the gardens. A maze was placed in the confines of all the trees and flowers surrounding the manor. It was in the very center where I located her. I could hear her speaking to someone, which baffled me. She never bothered to acknowledge anyone's presence but my own. I only knew of one other person who could speak it, other than myself that is. Hearing a quiet voice speaking back to her, in the rare tongue, my suspicion was, in fact, confirmed when I recognized the soft hissing voice.

"Why aren't you a beauty? It's ok you can come closer, I'm quite harmless I assure you." The sweet voice tried to cajole the large snake.

I peeked around the corner to see Willow sitting at a bench with a book spread across her lap. Her arm was stretched out to Nagini in an open embrace. Nagini hesitated at first then slowly slithered towards the girl. Willow slid off of the bench and sat on the ground; the book she was reading slipped off her lap and was cast aside. I knew that Willow possessed the ability to speak parseltongue because we had occasionally argued heatedly using that language several times in the past. Even so, it was in utter amazement that I watched Nagini crawl into Willow's lap and lay her head on her thigh as she rested peacefully.

I stepped around the corner to reveal my presence to her. She was stroking Nagini gently and cooing sweet nothings to her. I cleared my throat to gain their attention. Willow looked up startled, her eyes widening. I hadn't meant to frighten her.

"So I see where Nagini has run off to," I spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Willow began. "She just found me here and I thought…"

I held up my hand to signal her to stop. "It's fine, she seems content," I assured her.

She smiled up at me, and my heart once again sped up while in her presence. I wasn't used to much sincerity, and the way her eyes crinkled at the corners showed me her earnestness. I stepped closer to her and picked up the book that had fallen to the ground. I peered at the book the cover was tattered and fraying around the corners. The title was barely legible. _"The Tales of Beedle the Bard"_ was sprawled across the top a strange symbol was stamped below the title. I gestured to the bench as I spoke. "May I?"

"Certainly," she offered.

I sat and stroked my fingertips across the embossed title of the book. I remember how she would carry this same exact book everywhere she went, and how she loved to create songs from the child-themed stories. I remember it was how I came to learn of the Elder wand's existence, although I couldn't remember the rest of the story. I was too trained on her beauty to pay enough attention to the actual tale she was singing about at the time.

The silence surrounded us, growing more awkward the longer I sat there. Maybe this was a bad idea. I wasn't used to feeling so self-conscious. Needing to break the tension somehow I contemplated on what to say. She looked so innocent, sitting with her legs tucked underneath her while she coddled the large python that was napping. I knew though that looks were almost always deceiving and Willow was no different. She may seem to be as sweet as a perfectly concocted love potion now, but the wholesome facade she exuded would morph to a more comical and sarcastic nature someday. It was her blatant witticism and snarky humor that I had grown so fond of so many years ago. The Willow that sat before me was too proper and placid for my liking. As I sat pondering on memories from long ago, she spoke up.

"So… That spell you used. What does it do exactly?" she asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

So she was curious about the charm I used. I sat deliberating whether to tell her the truth or not. No, it was better if she knew. She needed to know how it worked so that she could use it in the future. I set the book onto the bench next to me and turned to address her directly.

"It's a mix between a possession and fidelity charm. It will protect you from any….unwanted attention," I explained.

"And how does it protect me?" she asked her casualness falling away.

"It will attack anyone who may try to touch you with improper intentions." I pulled my wand out from my cloak and began twirling it between my fingers. The yew wood and carved bone handle of my wand was feeling cool against the pads of my fingertips.

"Oh and how do I make it work, or will it just happen?" she asked, her face paling with thoughts of someone attempting to violate her, no doubt.

"I think you'll figure that out on your own. Either that or someone will eventually intervene." Meaning myself, of course, I thought.

She sat there with utter confusion written across her face. She looked down to the snake she was petting.

"Fidelity," she whispered. I could see that she was testing the word on her tongue and trying to figure how that particular word fit in with the charm.

"Fidelity…as in loyalty? Isn't that used in marriages though? I'm not spoken for." She looked at me, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

I smiled deviously. Oh she was by all means spoken for. The moment she had apparated to this time she had been claimed. I would have liked to think before then as well, but she didn't speak about her past often. The memories of her past life saddened her too much. She confided in me occasionally but not near what I would have liked. The only glimpse most were allowed of her past personal life was of stories. Tales of her homeland that she liked to narrate to those who knew her well.

"Yes, you are." I smiled up at her. I wanted her to have no confusion on exactly who she belonged to.

She gasped and gently slid Nagini off her lap. She stood facing me, only a few meters away. The sun was slowly starting to set behind her now. A halo of light surrounded her, her etherealness breathtaking. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her when she looked this way, even though I knew that an explosion was coming.

"What, by who?" she squeaked.

I looked into her eyes with as much gravity as I could muster. I wanted her to know that I was serious, and that this was no childish game.

"By me," I hissed menacingly in parseltongue as I stood from the bench. Stepping up to her I harshly grasped her tiny wrist to hold her next to me. I splayed my other hand across the small of her back. My wand pressed tightly to the fabric of her dress. I pressed our bodies together, making sure she had no room for escape. It had been far too long since I had felt the length of her. I hissed in pleasure as I felt the heat rolling off of her in waves. Surely she could feel my obvious desire pressed against her flat stomach.

I wanted to take her and claim her for myself right here in this very garden with twilight quickly approaching. I tilted my head down to kiss her bare shoulder. The scent emanating off her skin was driving me insane; sweet, sweet blossoms she smelt of. Opening my mouth I scraped my teeth along the skin of her neck, my tongue flicking out to taste her. I thrust my hips into her not being able to control my almost painful arousal. It had been countless years since I had allowed myself to feel this way. I couldn't stop, she was too tempting.

I had to stop. As much as I desired to claim her now I had to stop. Reminiscing about our first time being intimate, I knew that I couldn't deny my younger self nor her to that experience. Although I had been no virgin at the time I met Willow, when we finally did come together, it had certainly felt like my very first time. I had, at last, felt complete. I wouldn't rob that moment away from us. Yes, I could wait. She will be mine again, soon.

I gently ran my mouth up to the hollow behind her ear and pressed a kiss against that spot, knowing it was a favorite of hers. Pulling my face away from her body I stared down at her. My eyes no doubtingly darkened with the magnitude of my lust for her.

Her jaw dropped open in shock as she tilted her head up to stare at me; her eyes widening at first in alarm and then slowly shifting to horror. Her face had drained of all color, she looked completely ashen. Tears were beginning to swim in her eyes masking their grey tint and glow. She was trembling all over and gasping desperately for breath. How had I not noticed her reaction to me before? She was locked in my gaze as a shocked deer caught in a muggle's headlights.

I suddenly heard a light gasp from behind Willow. Unlocking my eyes from hers I smoothly shifted them to the unwelcome intruder. It was the Zabini boy. He must have taken the train home for an extended weekend to visit his mother, I thought. His eyes widened in surprise at our rather compromising embrace. I looked back at Willow who had finally allowed the tears to cascade down her face. I released her wrist with a snap of my hand, bringing that hand up to caress her face and keeping the other at the small of her back. She winced at my gentle touch of fingertips that trailed along the path of her tears. Her heart was beating rapidly in fear.

"_Leithio nin_!*" She screamed out in terror as she began struggling against me.

In immense anger, I grabbed her hair, yanking her head back so that she would have to look me in the eyes. She halted her feeble attempts to throw me off immediately. With a sneer, I leaned in closer to her face. She was sobbing uncontrollably now. Her sobs only heightened my lust for her. I was breathing in shallow rasps and my own heartbeat was now speeding as the adrenaline pumped through my veins.

I peered out the corner of my eye and saw the Zabini boy still standing there in shock, too frightened of me to offer his assistance. He stayed rooted to his spot with his hand covering his mouth in an attempt to silence his own fear. Good. If he knew what was good for him, he would not intervene. Willow, in her panic, didn't notice his presence yet.

I pressed my lips to Willow's ear and whispered breathily, "No le an-uir nîn, nín hervess!*"

Willow's eyes tightened as she began struggling again. Her small hands wrapped around my throat in an attempt to choke me. I swatted her hands away and tried to press her tighter to me. Her fight or flight instincts had kicked in as she clawed at my chest, arms and face, anything that she could reach. Her fingernails scratched away, trying to find purchase in my skin, but they failed. Slowly she calmed down and grew limp in my confining embrace, her hands falling to her sides. She looked up at me and finally screamed; her words tinted with revulsion.

"Law! Tevenyel Dûr Hír*!" she shouted out in fury and disgust.

I grabbed her upper arms and flung her body haphazardly across the garden lawn in my wrath. She landed near the Zabini boy's feet, a crumpled heap in the grass that was crying earnestly. I looked at the boy and pointed my wand at him.

"Take her. I want her out of my sight!" I yelled in frustration. She needed to leave my presence before I hexed her in my growing displeasure.

My command snapped Zabini out of his horror-stricken trance and he quickly bent to Willow's side, who was hiccupping and shaking with her cries. He grabbed her hand and yelled. "Come-on Willow hurry, we have to leave!"

"Blaise! Oh Eru*, Blaise!" she shrieked. He lifted her to a standing position and with her hand grasped in his, started to run out of the gardens.

They quickly disappeared around the corner. The sounds of their sprinting footsteps, Willow's hysterical gasping and Zabini's panicked urging to run faster slowly started to fade. Fruitlessly trying to slow my breathing, I tightened my hand around my wand and cursed loudly. Finally, I sat down on the bench and loosened the death grip on my wand, lest it shatter in pieces. I saw the forgotten book on the edge of the bench and in my utter frustration of what had just expired, flung the book across the grass just as I had its owner.

I sighed deeply. How had I let it go that far? Sometimes, I even surprised myself at what a monster I truly had become. I put my head in my hands and steadied my breathing to a more comfortable pace before shaking my head in despair. Nagini, having awoken when the confrontation had started, slithered my way and wrapped herself around my ankles, trying in vain to comfort me. I rarely ever felt remorse for my actions, but at this moment, my mind screamed with it. I could feel a tightening in my chest and a burning sensation in my throat as I swallowed down my own pain and revulsion.

I thought of the girl that I had come so close to defiling myself. She was such a bright light in my past and was the reason for every move that I made. I had always wondered why she was so shielded, even cruel at times during our previous history. She was the strongest and most steadfast witch I have ever aligned myself with. What had made her that way? What had caused her defensive nature? I had overheard long ago, during a past incident that a Dark Lord had once tried to desecrate and claim her but failed. Sighing, I realized that it was me. I had made her that way.

"_Terror made me cruel!"- Emily Bronte_

_**AN: **__So what did you guys think. I realized that Voldie's character was a little too OOC in previous chapters, so I thought I might reign myself a little and bring out his more sadistic side. __**Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Featured Music-**_

_This chapter's featured song is __**"Act 4.1 - In the Sky (Dark Mark)"**__ by: The Ring of Scribes from their "Magic: A Wrock Opera" album… amazing and moving stuff…very high quality for a semi-wrock band. Download link below…_

_hxxp:// www. mediafire (dot)com /?oyzmytwtkqe_

_(delete spaces and xx=tt)_

_***As a huge fan of Wrock and out of respect to the members of these wizard rock bands I ask that if you do download this track that you please check out their myspace/facebook page and buy their music directly from them or itunes. This song is just a small introduction to this particular band. _

_**Disclaimer:**__  
The RIAA dictates that all music downloaded should be removed after previewing for twenty-four hours. What you do with the music you collect here is your own responsibility._

_**Translations:**_

Leithio nin!-_ Release me!_

_No le an-uir nîn, nín hervess!- You will be mine forever, my wife._

_Law! Tevenyel Dûr Hír!- Never! I hate you Dark Lord!_

_Eru- God_


	6. Garden Rendezvous and Dark Marks

_**AN:**__ Thanks go out to my betas __**MaraudersWolf**__and __**Minako.**__ As with every chapter, any translations or footnotes will be listed at the bottom along with links to any featured song(s). Credit goes to Dragon Flame Sindarin Translator and Arwen-Undomiel(dot)com for the Sindarin. This chapter has a lot of Sindarin in it, so please check the footnotes. I would also like to give a shout-out to the amazing __**xpenny-janex**__ over at the Dark Arts Forums for creating the beautiful animated banners for this story. A special shout-out to the Mods over at the__** OWL**__ archive, The __**Leaky Cauldron**__ Forums and __**TheOneRing(dot)com**__ Forum. You guys are just swell-tastic! __**Reviews are welcomed and most appreciated. It lets me know how I'm doing.**_

_**Warning: **__This chapter includes scenes of violence. You have been warned._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not in any way own or make any profit from either the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings franchises/characters. All respective rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and all respective rights to Lord of the Rings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien._

**Chapter 6- Garden Rendezvous and Dark Marks **

"The desire for possession is insatiable, to such a point that it can survive even love itself. To love, therefore, is to sterilize the person one loves."

_-Albert Camus_

**(WPOV)**

**(Nine months later)**

The days have crept by, one after another, until they gradually shifted to weeks and then months. I have given up all hope of returning to my native land. This place was my home now. The manor, as beautiful and majestic as it was, had been filled with my terror and despondency. The only comfort I received was from the handful of friends and mentors I had acquired during my stay here. Narcissa, with her warm smiles and insightful instruction, helped deter me from the constant dwelling of unpleasant thoughts. Her family had been such a blessing to me in this uncertain time, although I kept my distance from Bellatrix. She proved herself to be the vilest woman I had ever had the displeasure to meet.

We had occasionally bumped into one another at various times and it must have been my ill fortune to have always been alone when she found me. I believed, though, that she must have planned our little accidental meetings. She would corner me and then start to rant and rave about her hatred and disgust of me. Her jealousy would drive her to verbally assault and intimidate me. It would usually take threats of going to the Dark Lord to pry her off. She knew of his possessive behavior towards me and feared his disapproval greatly.

I tried my hardest to stay clear of the Dark Lord's path. Since the incident in the maze, I have been terrified of his presence. Avoiding him at all costs, I rarely ventured away from my wing of the manor. Never visiting the gardens anymore, I had just wanted to desperately forget that day, but like a persistent nightmare it always crept back into my mind. The hardest times were at evening meals where I was forced to join the group at the massive table in the dining room. He would sit at the head of the table usually with Nagini wrapped around his shoulders. He always picked at his food. Did he even need to eat? Was he even human? I tried to keep my eyes downcast, but I could feel his gaze upon me constantly. I was glad that I sat towards the other side of the table, away from his physical reach.

I had been caught completely off guard when he joined me in the garden's maze several months ago. Knowing that he had prized his snake Nagini above any other living thing, I was quite surprised to see her separated from his side. She was a rather beautiful creature. I remember having woken her the night I first met the Dark Lord and had felt quite contrite. At first, I didn't know whether she would strike at me or not, so I tried to sweetly cajole her. She came willingly enough, and I was stunned when she settled contently on my lap. That was when he found us.

He seemed pleasant enough, at first. I was starting to question everyone's description of his temper and overall cruel nature. Then I asked about the charm. Looking back, I regret asking. I was upset at his casual impressions that he owned me. When I hopped up to confront his preposterous notions, he snapped. That's the best way I could describe his sudden mood swing.

When he first grabbed me and pressed himself against me, I didn't know quite what to think. All I could do was listen to the rushing sound of blood pumping through my ears. Then he lowered his face to my shoulder to kiss me, and I froze in sheer terror. His touch was ice cold bringing chills up my spine. I came to the realization that he meant to claim me in a predatory way. As much as my mind screamed to move, to fight, I was petrified. I could feel the sting of warm tears in my eyes. When he finally loosened his grip on me, I reacted, and when he wouldn't release me as I had asked, I panicked.

He crushed his body against mine and then called me his wife. Contrary to what he may have believed, I was no man's wife. The thought infuriated me. I tried my best to claw, kick and battle my way out of his grasp. It wasn't until I calmed my struggles against his vice-like grip and with as much revulsion that my voice could carry did I scream out my hatred for him. His eyes widened in surprise, and I thought, for a brief moment, that I could see a small hint of pain written across his expression. I must have imagined that in my panic.

His face turned cold, and I was terrified that he was going to hit or hex me. Instead, he flung my body across the garden. It was there, lying in the grass, that I noticed Blaise. I was both relieved and humiliated by his presence. He grabbed my hand and we ran. We ran until we got to my wing of the manor, locking ourselves in my room. I couldn't stop sobbing, as much as I tried. Blaise sat on the bed next to me and soothingly rocked me. I think he was in shock as well, for he never spoke. Finally, I relaxed and turned my face up to Blaise, who was staring out of the window with a blank expression.

"Let us never speak of this," he said.

I nodded my agreement.

So, now with the exception of Blaise, Draco and Narcissa, I usually kept to myself. When the boys came home from school this summer, I felt better, safer, if you will. I knew that was ridiculous. How could a handful of teenage boys protect me from anything that a monster could conjure? Yet, I felt lighter, too. Blaise, my sweet Blaise, was my closest friend, confidant and protector. He was by my side most days, and when he wasn't, Draco was there.

Draco. He was so funny and very charming. I could see myself falling for his enthralling charisma if I wasn't careful. He had a strange gift of always popping up when I was particularly lonely or sullen that day. Although with the arrest of his father at the end of the previous school year, it seemed that our roles had reversed. He vibrated with resentment and frustration most days. He claimed that the Potter boy was responsible for his father's incarceration and would vow his revenge. I knew better - the Dark Lord and Lucius himself were responsible. Whatever they were up to at the ministry must not have gone according to plan. Narcissa was devastated by the events. I tried my hardest to console her, but after a few weeks of no improvement, I just kept my distance.

To think I have been here over a year. Time, I once heard passed by so quickly for my kind that, by the time we looked around our surroundings, that the whole world seemed like a mighty stranger. Indeed, how true that was. I was looking forward to escaping the depression that was choking this household. Hogwarts was sounding more appealing each day that passed.

I was sitting at my vanity when a rapping sound disturbed my inner monologue.

"Come in," I called out.

Expecting one of the house-elves or perhaps Blaise to walk through the door, I turned and went on my business. The house-elves knew how much I despised when they apparated directly into my room. Not that I disliked them personally, it's just the crack of their apparition always startled me, so I asked that they use the door. When I didn't hear anyone enter, I turned towards the doorway.

I watched as Draco peered through the door. He looked around to see if I was alone before closing the door behind him and plopping down onto my bed. He stretched himself out on the bed, his arms folded behind his head.

"Sure, make yourself comfortable, by all means," I offered casually.

He rolled onto his side and snorted at my sarcasm. "You seem to be in a good mood today," he observed aloud.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not unlike any other day. What about you? You seem in better spirits today as well," I said.

"Well, we have three days until we leave for Scotland, of course, I'm in a good mood. Are you excited about leaving?" he asked.

I left my seat at the vanity and walked over to join him on the bed. Lying down by his side, I spoke as we stared at the ceiling together. "Yes. Wouldn't you if all you knew of the world was this one house?"

"That's not true," he replied. "You're always running off with Zabini. What do you two do when he snatches you away? The world wants to know," he asked.

"First of all, I'm not telling you. Second, the world doesn't want to know, only you do." I chuckled at the pouty expression he was shooting my way.

He turned his body propping himself on his elbow and brushed the bangs out of my eyes. "Come walk through the gardens with me?" he asked.

"No," I quickly answered. His request instantly sobered my light mood.

"Why not? Why are you so afraid of the gardens? You used to love them. What happened?" he questioned.

"You know I can't tell you," I said.

"I know something happened. Eventually you know I'll pry it out of you. You might as well just come clean now," he joked.

"You've been trying for months now with no results," I shot back.

"And I'll keep trying until you trust me," he smiled.

"You're relentless," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"So you'll come and walk with me?" His voice was tinged with hope.

"Fine. I'll go, but not the maze." I caved under his bright smile.

He sat up and hopped up off of the bed. He grasped my hand in his and hauled me up. "Merlin, you weigh a ton!" he teased.

I elbowed him in his side, and he just laughed at my attempts to rib him back. He led the way down the stairs through the foyer until we were outside to the edge of the massive gardens. The roses were in bloom, I noticed their soft scents were wafting through the air. Sighing as I felt the warm sunlight fall across my face, I smiled. It felt amazingly refreshing to breathe in the clean crisp air. I had almost forgotten how beautiful nature could be. Always admiring the breeze, the trees and flowers, I had vowed to myself at that moment that nothing would stop me from enjoying the gifts of Arda* again.

We walked to a small, secluded part of the gardens, the white and fragrant gardenias surrounding us. Sitting down on the garden swing, I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes in the process. I could hear the branches swaying in the wind, making the leaves rustle. Being here in the gardens again after so long was almost like a dream. Never wanting to wake, I felt the strangest urge to cry. Out of relief? Joy? I wasn't quite sure. I just felt as if a large burden was lifted from my chest. I had never realized how truly confined I had been until sitting here in the brightness of the sun.

"How can you be crying when you look so content?" Draco mused, bringing me out of my calming trance. He brought his fingertips up to my face and ghosted over my tears.

I smiled up at him. "They're happy tears." I assured him before swatting his hands away.

"Thank you for dragging me out here. I needed it. I was being silly before, denying myself," I admitted.

"No, I don't think that at all," he said. Draco leaned back into the swing and placed his arm around my shoulders. He tucked me into his side. His embrace was warm and his touch was soothing as the back of his hand traced circles across the skin of my shoulder blades. "I can't wait to go back to school. The anticipation is driving me mad," he excitedly remarked.

"Anticipation for what?" I questioned.

"What house you'll be sorted in, of course," he said.

I sighed. The topic of which house I would be sorted into was occasionally brought up. Even at dinner one night, it was brought under discussion. I was utterly surprised when the Dark Lord himself had interrupted the debate between the members of his Death Eaters. "I believe she will surprise us all," he simply remarked before taking his leave for that evening.

"I hope it's Slytherin," Draco mumbled, bringing me back into the moment.

"Me, too," I admitted.

All of the people I knew here in this time were Slytherins. It was my natural desire to be placed into that house as well. Draco had explained the severe rivalries between the houses. I just wanted to stay close to the few friends I had managed to make while here. I couldn't even imagine being sorted elsewhere.

"What are you thinking about? You seem deep in thought." Draco asked.

Sitting up straighter, I turned to face him. "I'm just thinking about how nice it will be to be at school. I didn't go to any school back in my time. I had a tutor when I was very young, but for the most part, I have had to do my own studies. I'm actually a little nervous. I'm glad you and Blaise will be there with me," I admitted sheepishly.

"You'll do just fine." He smiled.

I just looked up into his eyes and smiled back. His confidence in me was very reassuring. Leaning back against the swing, I snuggled up to his frame. We sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Off to the east, I could see that rain was falling. The shower didn't last long though, and after the mist of water had diminished from the air, a beautiful arc of colors was left behind in the sky.

I pointed to the east and said, "Tiro na i ninniach vanui.*"

He looked at me in puzzlement.

"Oh forgive me. I said 'Look at the beautiful rainbow'," I repeated.

"I love it when you speak in Sindarin, even if they're mostly insults flung my way," he joked.

I smacked his arm and laughed. He chuckled along and pulled me closer, if that was at all possible. I laid my head against his shoulder as we absently swung in the breeze. After a few minutes, he grasped my chin and pulled me up to look at him. His eyes, so grey that they almost shone silver, were fixed on my lips. He started to pull in closer, and as his eyes started to close, I realized what he was doing.

I had never experienced this before, and I was suddenly nervous. The anticipation was killing me as he inched his lips closer to mine. When they finally met mine, I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling. His tongue softly swept across my lips, and I gasped softly, granting him entrance. All I could do was savor the lightheaded feeling washing over me until my eyes, in their closed darkness, caught the sight of blue eyes. These eyes did not belong to the boy who was kissing me, but of the boy I saw that first night here at the manor. The eyes of the very same boy who haunted my dreams mercilessly, night after night, were gazing back at me. I saw pain in those sapphire eyes as they stared at me, as if being betrayed.

I pulled away from Draco and gasped out, "I can't."

He pulled away from me as if burned by my touch. His eyes were wide in confusion. He started gasping for air, his hand at his throat.

"What's wrong?" I cried out, realizing something was not right.

He looked up at me with fear written across his expression.

"I . . . I . . . I can't breathe," he wheezed.

Tilting his head up, I tried any way I could to clear his airway. His lips were starting to turn blue. I started panicking as he grew limp in my embrace. Not being able to bear his weight, he slid from the swing and fell to the ground.

"Help!" I screamed. Calling out for anyone to assist us, I prayed that someone would come soon. Draco's breathing was becoming shallower as the seconds ticked by. I was scared beyond all reasonable thought. My friend was lying on the ground, dying before my very eyes, and all I could do was scream.

**(LVPOV)**

I was in the drawing room speaking to Severus about matters that I wanted him to attend to while stationed at Hogwarts when an unpleasant feeling erupted from my chest. It started out as just a dull ache until finally exploding into a burning pain. I clutched at my chest as if I was experiencing a heart attack.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Severus asked, his voice sounding concerned.

"No, Severus. I am not," I gasped.

"Is there anything…" he started to say.

"Where is Willow?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Outside I believe, with Draco. I saw them entering the gardens before our meeting." He informed me, looking confused at my odd question.

Getting up from my seat, I swiftly walked out of the drawing room, speeding up when I reached the doors that led to the back of the manor. Scrambling to the entrance of the gardens, I drew my wand. I raced around the corners, looking for them. I needed to reach her to end the throbbing in my chest. Feeling this particular and unbearable pain only once before, I knew what had triggered it. The charm had been activated.

What was that wretched boy doing with what rightfully belonged to me? I needed to relieve myself of the ache tightening in my chest before I passed out from the pain. It was becoming more difficult to breathe the longer I searched for them. I suddenly could hear her screams and pleas for help. Following the sounds of Willow's panicked yelling, I quickly found them on the ground next to a garden swing. She was holding the young Malfoy's head in her lap and crying.

She looked up at me with tears running down her face and pointed to Draco. "Help me, please!" she pleaded.

"Come here!" I commanded.

"But, Draco, he can't breathe!" she yelled out.

"I'm having trouble myself, now…come…here!" I yelled back.

She shook her head, denying my request. The anger welled up inside of me, and I reached out, grabbed her by her upper arm, and then yanked her up to her feet. The Malfoy boy's head hit the ground in a loud thud. The last thing I was worried about was the suffering of a spoiled, ungracious, unnerving, little thief of a boy. I knew that the effects of the charm was running through his veins and cutting off his air supply. Good! Let the boy die!

When I finally had Willow in my grasp the pain in my chest lifted. Not only did the excruciating throbbing leave my body, but I also felt the unmistakable sensation of power rushing through my veins. The feeling was insurmountable. Pushing Willow behind my body I slowly approached the boy. I nudged his face with the ball of my foot. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat as he moaned out in discomfort. I circled his body, my wand pointed at his prone, oxygen-deprived form.

"What is it with you Malfoy men?" I started. "Always touching what doesn't belong to you!" Looking back at Willow I could see how shaken she was. "I should let him die for touching you," I calmly spoke.

She shook her head with tears cascading down her face. "Please, _iallon achen_,*" she whispered.

As soon as she whispered those words, I could hear the sounds of footsteps running our way. Severus ran around the corner and rushed to the boy's side. He looked over the boy's body and swept his wand over the length of him looking for a source to his choking. He would find none.

"Draco, look at me…" Severus murmured.

Stepping towards Willow I grasped her chin between my fingertips and tilted her face up to look at me.

"You want me to let him live?" I asked.

"Please," she gasped.

I brought my face closer to hers and ran my lips along the edge of her jaw. "Give yourself over to me completely and the boy will live. Acknowledge that you belong to me and no other and he'll be able to breathe again. Pledge your life solely to me and the boy will survive," I breathily whispered.

She drew in a shuddering breath and looked over at the boy lying a few feet away, a boy who was suffocating before her eyes. I could see the slight indecision across her face. Let the boy die or bind herself to me. Knowing what she would ultimately choose, I ran my thumb across her cheek, swiping the tears away as I waited. She shouldn't waste her time deciding. The boy didn't have a lot of time left, although, I didn't mind seeing him suffer.

"Fine, yes, yes, whatever you want," she hurriedly said.

"I want you to say it!" I commanded.

She looked up at me with such sadness in her eyes and spoke again. "I promise."

"To…" I encouraged her to go on.

"Gwedhi anim an le.* _Annon cuil nîn achen,*" _she finally conceded.

The sound was sweet music to my ears. It's been so long since I have heard those words come from her mouth. "Mmmm, that's a good girl, such devotion," I purred in her ear.

I turned to face Severus, who was clutching the boy's hand as he watched our little exchange. Pointing my wand to the boy's chest, I uttered the incantation to relieve the young Malfoy's suffering. "_Anapneo_.*"

It was a rather simple counter-charm, I admit. The boy drew in a large breath and started to cough violently. Severus propped him across his arm to aid his breathing. It was all rather amusing to watch him splutter like the impudent little brat that he was. It would be better if Severus removed him from my view before I decided to hex him myself for defiling her.

"You should get him out of my sight before I change my mind, Severus," I hissed.

"Yes, my Lord," he said.

Severus dragged the boy to his feet and started to lead him out of the gardens.

"Draco…" Willow softly murmured, reaching out to him.

The boy turned to Willow and grimaced. She tried to walk towards him to offer her comfort, but I held her back. She wrestled slightly to shake my hold on her. "Enough," I told her. She immediately quieted her movements. "Draco." I addressed the boy. His eyes widened in astonishment at the use of his given name.

"Yes," he stuttered.

"Yes, my Lord!" I corrected him.

"Yes, my… my Lord," he faltered.

"I expect to see you at the meeting tonight, for recompense," I uttered angrily. The boy nodded in defeat and turned to stumble out of the gardens. He leaned on Severus for support as they exited. Refocusing on Willow, I began to reprimand her. "Now you know. I told you what the charm did and still, you allowed someone to touch you. I won't stand for it. Next time, I will not lift the charm. Lord Voldemort is not merciful, and believe me when I say I do not share what is rightfully mine! Do you understand?" I asked.

She nodded her head, eyes downcast.

"Look at me and say it out loud!" I demanded.

She turned her eyes to lock them with mine and began numbly. "Im henio, díheno nin,*" she breathed_._

I cupped her cheek and nodded. "Geril dhâf ledhed.*"

Noticing the uneasiness in her eyes, I could tell that she was unsure of whether to move, until I gestured with my outstretched hand that she should take her leave. She slowly turned and left the gardens, shuffling her feet as she did so. I waited a few minutes before exiting myself. Needing to find Severus once again, I walked back into the manor. He needed to be informed of the plans that I had for his godson. Someone needed to replace Lucius' seat at the drawing room table, after all.

**(WPOV)**

Shock. That is the best word I could use to describe the numb sensation I was experiencing at the moment. I walked to my room and locked the door behind me. The bed looked inviting, so I plopped down and buried my face in one of my fluffy pillows. Staring out the large bay window, I began to replay the events that had just transpired moments ago. What had I done? Not only did I put my friend's life in danger, but I had submitted to that evil excuse for a man as well. I had agreed to bind myself to him, and my word was my bond. I couldn't rescind. It was an impossible option for my kind. We do not enter into covenants lightly. Knowing this, I had hesitated until I saw Draco lying on the ground, gasping for breath. Desperately, I wanted to cry, but the tears would not come. It seemed that all my tears were spent. Exhaustion racked my body. I tried to fight the fatigue off, but failed, and I soon surrendered to the tranquility of sleep.

**(Several Hours Later)**

**(WPOV)**

It was the knocking on my door that brought me out of my deep slumber. "Come in," I called out, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

A small house-elf appeared before me. I didn't recognize him, though he looked quite young for a house-elf. He approached my bed uncertainly, his hands behind his back.

"Hello Missus, I have been sent to tell you that you have been summoned to the drawing room this evening," he stammered.

I sat up quickly and had to fight the wave of nausea that hit me. Feeling the unmistakable throbbing of a headache beginning, I sighed. "Okay, I'll be down in a moment," I replied.

He nodded and Disapparated with a loud crack echoing behind him. I jumped slightly at the sound. Shaking off my jumpy nerves, I stood up and started to get dressed in a set of violet robes. The robes were not too different from the clothes I wore back in my time, just a little less feminine and modernized, of course. Well, not near as modernized as the muggle clothes that Blaise would buy for me. I preferred to wear those, but I would be mad to wear them here at the manor.

The halls of the manor were particularly chilly tonight as I slowly made my trek to the drawing room. Knowing just who had summoned me, I tried to make my movements as sluggish as possible. Being in his presence for the second time today wasn't exactly on my list of things I wanted to do. Still, I staggered along, knowing that it would be better for me if I came of my own free will. I've learned just how impatient, callous and cold he could be on a good day. Keeping him waiting, especially after a day like today, would be plain idiotic on my part, and I was no idiot.

I reached the door to the drawing room and knocked softly, not knowing whether or not I should just enter unannounced.

"Come in." I could hear Bellatrix's amused tone coming from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes. Of course, she would be pleased by the turn of events today. She was a heartless woman. Not even her own family, her own blood, could elicit a compassionate response from her.

I opened the door with a loud creak and looked around the room. The furniture had been carelessly pushed to the walls of the room, and the table was altogether gone. People were standing around in a large arc leaving plenty of space for me to enter the dimly lit room. I couldn't tell who was who, for the hoods and hideous masks they donned kept their identities shrouded. As I walked towards the center of the group, I spotted Draco kneeling before the Dark Lord, who was sitting on a chair towards the back of the drawing room. Shuddering, I tried to walk back to the door's entrance.

"Oh, now come, Willow. I invited you to witness this special event. It's in honor of you, after all." The Dark Lord slyly smiled, his eyes glinting in the darkness.

At hearing my name, Draco looked up, clearly startled. His eyes were rimmed red as though he had been crying. His face was more pallid than I remembered seeing this afternoon, and he looked so weary. My heart was breaking for him. It was with an unpleasant realization that I admitted to myself that I was the cause for his present state of despair.

"Stand back, Willow, and watch. The young Malfoy is about to take his father's place in my ranks. Isn't that correct, Draco?" The Dark Lord drawled out his name as he spoke.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco responded quietly.

My eyes widened in horror at his words. He meant to make Draco a Death Eater! _No_, my mind screamed out._ He couldn't. He was just a child!_

I shook my head and looked at Draco, mouthing the word 'no.' All he could do was grimace and drop his eyes to the floor. Trying to extend my hand out to him, I was stopped by a firm grip on my arm. I looked behind me and saw Severus, who lacked a mask, shaking his head. He was trying to warn me to stay silent. I stepped back to join the others in the semi circle. Severus stood by my side as the Dark Lord began. He stood from his seat and drew his wand pointing it at Draco's face.

"Draco Malfoy, do you agree with the ideologies that our fold has come to deem morally true? That Muggles and Mudbloods must be enslaved or eradicated to insure the Wizarding race's superior existence?" he started.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco answered.

"Do you vow to stay loyal to me, your Lord and Master, and devote your very life to our cause?" the Dark Lord inquired.

"Yes, of course, my Lord." Draco replied.

What was this? Chills were beginning to spread across my skin as they spoke these words. They sounded like demented wedding vows. I was horrified at the significance of the oath Draco was promising. Hadn't I done the very same today, alas, in a different context? Returning my gaze back to the duo at the back of the room, I focused on the words being exchanged.

"Hold out you left arm," the Dark Lord commanded.

Draco rolled up his sleeve and stretched his arm, palm up, towards the Dark Lord, who in turn, grasped his palm and closed it into a fist before yanking harshly on it to bring his arm closer.

"This mark represents my most faithful, most loyal, and devoted followers. It is an act of credence that I grace you with this symbol." He touched the point of his wand to Draco's arm and mouthed an incantation that I couldn't make out.

Was he using a silent spell to cast his dark mark? Everyone in the room was deadly still and quiet as the sound of sizzling skin could be heard echoing the room. Soon you could smell the stench of burning flesh, which stung my eyes and they started to water. Draco tried to keep his composure throughout the brutal imprinting, but he started panting out in pain. It was over as soon as it started, though. The Dark Lord released Draco's arm and grasped his collar, forcing him to stand.

**(LVPOV)**

Grabbing the boy by his scrawny neck, I pulled him to his feet and brought him closer to my frame. I wanted to let him know exactly what I thought of him and his so-called loyalty that he just professed.

"Just so you know, even if you think you're blocking me, I still see all. I can hear every thought you're screaming in your head and I'll know when you lie to me. Do not fail me, Draco. Your father did once, and now, his son is paying for it. If you do fail," I looked towards his mother who was cowering in the corner, "you will lose everything you hold dear in your pathetic excuse of a life. Understand?"

His eyes widened in fear as he nodded.

"Good, and if you even contemplate on touching what belongs to me again, you will perish in the most unpleasant way," I hissed as I whispered softly in his ear.

I let go of the back of his neck and gestured that he should join the others.

"Wonderful. Now we have one other who will officially join our ranks tonight." I looked at Willow and signaled her to step forward. Instead, she took a step backwards, leaning against Severus. She shook her head in horror. Knowing she would be reluctant, I called out a couple of my Death Eaters to assist her. "Rowle, Selwyn bring her forward," I nodded towards the burlier men of my followers.

They stepped towards the girl. She tried to turn around but only saw Severus blocking her path. He bent down to whisper something in her ear. She turned back and stepped forward. The men grabbed her by her upper arms and attempted to drag her forward to me. She tried to throw them off.

"Get your hands off of me! I can walk!" she screeched.

The men released her and she walked forward of her own accord. This pleased me greatly. I would much rather her come unto me of her own free will. She stopped only an arm's length away from me, close enough that I could smell her sweet scent drifting in the air. She tilted her head up to look at me, a defiant glare in her deep, grey eyes. Willow thrust her left arm out in front of me, like an offering. I smirked slightly as I gingerly grasped her tiny wrist.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she venomously asked.

"Ah, patience, darling." Numerous shocked gasps circled the room at the sound of my endearment.

I stroked the skin on her left arm with the back of my hand, feeling its smooth softness. It felt incredibly intimate to be touching her this way, like a gentle caress. Her eyes started to grow heavy as if in a deep trance. She was having one of her visions again. I realized that she did this when she was particularly anxious or tense. Her eyes finally fell shut and her expression was blank. I wondered what she was envisioning. I quickly and silently cast the Legilimens spell to delve into her mind. Waiting a lifetime for this opportunity, I hastily sifted through her consciousness until I found what she was focusing on.

The vision itself was difficult to focus on. It was as if I were standing in a large meadow surrounded by the morning's mist. I could see Willow standing far away. My mind raced to see her up close. As I drew closer to her, I noticed another person standing with her. As I finally reached my destination, I realized that the other person was my former self in school robes. How young I was then.

The dialogue we were speaking was rather muffled, so I inched closer to hear more clearly. She had her arms wrapped around my younger self's frame as he held her in kind.

"Please," she begged, "don't let him do this."

"It has to be done, nín meleth*," he spoke tenderly as he stroked her long hair.

"Am man theled?*" she asked in desperation.

"Tíro nin*," my younger self softly commanded.

She loosened her grip on him and titled her head up to lock eyes with my former self.

"Av-'osto*. Anno nin thenin*," he requested.

"What? I don't understand." She shook her head in confusion.

"Do I not have your love?" he asked.

"Gerich meleth nîn, Onónion, an uir,*" she choked out breathlessly.

"Then you need to go," he told her.

What was this? In all the time that I knew Willow during my younger days, I never remembered a conversation like this. Perhaps this wasn't a vision. The only thing I could imagine was the possibility that she was creating these images in her mind to escape. Shocked that she was dreaming of me, I tried to recall if she ever informed me of these visions. No, but looking back, I should have known. There were instances that, if I had been wiser, it would have been plainly obvious that she had known me prior to our meeting. I was so consumed with the idea that Willow was having visions of me, before we have even met that I didn't notice that Willow had detected my presence.

She turned her body slowly facing me, and a cold expression was written across her face.

"What are you doing in my head? You are not welcomed, and you need to leave, now!" Her words were cold as ice and just as piercing.

I suddenly felt the spell give way, and I was thrust out of her mind and into my own consciousness. Her thoughts now impenetrable, all I could see was dark mist. So, Narcissa has been mentoring her in occlumencyas well as her normal lessons. I was not sure how I felt about that. Admittedly, I was torn. On the one hand, I wanted Willow to protect herself and, on the other, I wanted to know all of the deepest and darkest secrets she may be hiding. I let out a long sigh as I tightened my grip on her arm.

**(WPOV)**

How dare he! I was beyond livid at the thought that he would violate my mind in such a way. He was beyond a monster. He was a foul, horrid, wicked and depraved creature. My stomach churned at the thought that this man now owned me in the most intimate way. I was now eternally bound to the embodiment of evil. My very soul cried out in despair. Would he torment me until I perished from my grief?

I looked up at him and with as much venom as my shaky voice could muster, I finally whispered, "Enough, let us be done with it!" I shook the arm that he was holding as a gesture of my impatience.

"Yes, let us," he whispered back.

He drew his wand out once again and placed the tip of it on my skin. He closed his eyes as if relishing the moment and uttered the slurred incantation. At first, all I could feel was a slight tingling sensation until gradually building into a massive inferno. The pain was unbearable. My arm was burning! I let out a high-pitched scream of agony. The smell of my burning flesh was making me nauseous. He released my arm, and I dropped to the floor in a loud thud. My eyes grew heavy as I started to black out. Soon, I felt a pair of cool hands stroking my face, urging me to regain consciousness.

Fluttering my eyelids, I finally came to, and looked up into Dark Lord's face, who actually had the audacity to look concerned. Looking down, I saw the mark that he branded into my skin, a pitch black and horrendous symbol it was. I shuddered at the thought that this mark was permanent. I got back to my feet and turned to face the Dark Lord once again. The burning sensation on my arm was now starting to fade to a dull ache.

"Are we done here?" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled slyly, side-stepped me and addressed his followers. "Tonight's meeting is concluded."

I stood back to observe the entire group of Death Eaters file out of the room one by one. I watched as Draco silently made his way out of the darkened room.

"Draco," I whispered.

He turned to look at me. His face was pinched in pain and regret. I tried to step forward to walk out with him, but he shook his head in warning. He swept passed me with a coldness that froze my disparaging heart. I watched his retreating form as he walked to the heavily gilded doorway. He held his back straight with a renewed determination. Things would never be the same between us. What had I done to this boy?

_Never ever wanted to fight in your war_

_Never wanted to fight your wars for you_

_This boy only believes in love_

_Never wanted to sign away my life_

_Never wanted to hand over my rights_

_This boy believes in love_

_This boy bends backwards_

_While this boy crawls on his tummy_

_And this boy prays for forgiveness for all of our sins_

_For the state we're in_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm sleepwalking_

_In a great big haunted house_

_Just stumbling around in the darkness_

_Can't seem to get to sleep at night_

_Because of the lies, lies, lies_

_Is all we've been told_

_Sometimes it's hard for us to find the truth_

_In a world we no longer seem to understand_

_But don't let them break us_

_And don't let them nail us_

_Into boxes for the old man's parade_

_This boy is coming home from the war_

_Coming in from the cold_

_To settle an old score_

_End old scorn_

_**-This Boy **by: Brendan Perry_

_**AN: **Okay, so this was the longest chapter to date. I have always wondered what it was like for Draco to get his Dark Mark. Next up in the story is a Hogwarts sorting to remember. **Please leave a review on the way out if you have taken the time to read this. It would be appreciated greatly. **_

_The featured song for this chapter is **This Boy **by: Brendan Perry. It is a hauntingly beautiful song, and I believe it perfectly fits the tone of the end of this chapter, not to mention Draco's state of mind. Poor Draco. _

_hxxp:/ www. mediafire(dot)com /?zhne3otujyo_

_.com/?zhne3otujyo_

_(delete spaces and change xx=tt)_

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_The RIAA dictates that all music downloaded should be removed after previewing for twenty-four hours. What you do with the music you collect here is your own responsibility._

_**Translations/Footnotes:**_

Arda- The Earth or nature

Tiro na i ninniach vanui- Look at the beautiful rainbow

Iallon achen – I beg of you

Gwedhi anim an le - Bind myself to thee

Annon cuil nîn achen-I give you my life

Anapneo – A spell to clear the target's airway (to draw breath or to revive), used in HP: HBP in chapter 7.

Im henio, díheno nin- I understand, forgive me

nín meleth – my love

Am man theled?- Why? (lit. For what purpose)

Tíro nin- Look at me

Av-'osto – Don't be afraid

Anno nin thenin- Give me your loyalty

Gerich meleth nîn, Onónion, an uir- You have my love, Tom, for eternity

To view the story with in-story images, chapter images, full animated banners, with embedded music previews and downloads, check out my profile to find the link to Aniron my Livejournal... Thank you.

-Beckie


End file.
